


Discretion

by MegaKat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Romantic Friendship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sperm Donor, making a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her king dead and Chibi-Usa having never been conceived, Neo Queen Serenity approaches her sister about possibly finding her a father to sire her child... and the man she finds isn't what any of them expected.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM continuing this, I promise! In fact, I'm nearly done with chapter two, for those of yall that loved this story on FFN, I'm going to continue it!

“Well, well. My little sister’s come to visit me in my own temple? How rare and deliciously unexpected,” Mina teased as she waved away a few gorgeous, half-naked men who had all been kneeling at the end of a backless, armless couch… doing gods only knew what to her before the moon queen had knocked at the door.

                And judging by that moon queen’s blush and owlish expression, she was one of those knowing gods. “I, um… didn’t mean to interrupt anything,” she stammered out quickly, wringing her hands as she looked away, giving Minako time to draw on a long, silky robe.

                “Nonsense, I was just giving a lesson!” The goddess of lust and love replied, coupled with a sunny, genuine smile as she hugged her younger sister tightly. “Usagi, I’m thrilled that you would even visit me in my own temple! I hate not being able to see you all the time like the other girls, since you’re a bit skittish about walking into my temple. So, tell me! What brings you? Did you come for a massage, maybe? I know a few masseuses who are really good and they won’t put the moves on you or anything. Or did you maybe want a—“

                “I want to have sex,” Usagi whispered nervously, cutting off Minako quickly.

                Utterly thunderstruck, Mina’s expression echoed Usagi’s when she’d first walked in and had caught three men pleasuring her, her blue eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Wow. Damn. “I… um… I need to sit down,” the love goddess managed to choke out.

                Despite her case of nerves, the moon goddess couldn’t help but smile a bit, knowing that she’d rendered her physical twin speechless, even if for only a couple minutes, and she took the offered glass of wine and fiddled with it while she waited for Mina to drain two in a row and then fill the goblet for a third time. “I want to have a baby,” Usagi decided to elaborate, only for her sister to spew her mouthful of wine across the room.

                “GAAAAH! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?” Minako shrieked in utter shock, oblivious to the wine spackled all over her expensive, silky robe. “YOU CAME TO ME TO GET KNOCKED UP!?”

                “Endymion’s dead and my daughter was never born,” Usagi managed in a much stronger tone of voice than she could have even hoped for. “I want my baby, even if I can never have my perfect kingdom and perfect family. I want that much in exchange for all the sacrifices I’ve made for the Earth. And I want you to use your magic to choose the father.”

                “You’re dead serious. This isn’t some sort of crazy ass joke that Rei or Haruka put you up to just to get even with me for sending them naughty presents?” One look from her sister and queen shut her mouth, and Minako sighed before motioning for Usagi to sit. “I should have enough power for this.” She handed her cup of wine over then. “As much as I would love to get drunk right now, I can’t be inebriated or I’ll screw this up. Drink it for me for while I _try_ not to panic.”

                “Panic? Why?” Usagi asked curiously. “Surely a match can’t be that hard to come up with?”

                “I’m panicking because you’re going to strangle me if I’m somehow wrong and you wind up with a child other than Chibi-Usa,” the love goddess whimpered as she stripped down and crossed the room to a small table that she used for love spells.

                “I’m aware of the risk, Minako… and if it’s not Chibi-Usa, I’ll still love the baby with all my heart. Who knows… maybe I’ll try again until I get it right. I wouldn’t mind having a lot of children… though, I have to admit, having them all by different fathers might be a bit wrong.”

                “And confusing,” she replied with a bit of a giggle as her eyes slipped shut and she drew on her powers to answer the question of who would be most likely to father Chibi-Usa now that Endymion was gone. The answer came almost immediately, and Minako inwardly blinked, her outer eyes never opening, before she shook her head. “That simply can’t be right. Seriously… if my Venus Crystal is playing a damned joke on me…”

                “What?” Neo Queen Serenity asked as she wrung her hands nervously, blushing brightly as her sister waved her off and muttered something about a parade of hard cocks willing to do the job. “Must you put it so crassly?”

                “If you knew these boys like I do, you would, too,” Mina snorted. “They’ve all worked for me or still do.”

                “Oh my…” Serenity blushed at that and twiddled her thumbs as she thought of all the possibilities; it seemed that she was going to wind up in bed with an extremely handsome, sexually experienced man. “Why are so many right for the job?” She finally asked when Mina only continued to glow brightly from the use of her power.

                “Because they’re related,” she answered after a long pause, waiting for her powers to respond to a second, secret question that had her beaming mischievously. “But a couple of them are married, so… got one. Yes, he’s definitely the best match for you out of all of them, _and_ he’s single.” Mina turned then and graced her sister with her sunny smile, hugging her briefly before she skipped to a cabinet in the nude and began to rifle through it. “He’s VERY skilled in bed, too, my best pupil in years, Usa! You’re going to be very, VERY happy with his services!”

                “I am?” She squeaked, a little unsure of the whole plan now that her sister was fully on board with it and… actually _excited_. If Mina was excited— _this_ excited—it was probably time to worry.

                “Yup!” Mina chirped as she skipped back over and held out a couple of vials. “You drink the clear one and he drinks the red one, got it? It’s going to make you both as fertile as rabbits in season, and as a bonus, he’ll be able to have multiple orgasms in exchange for his services. It should last about a week, I figure. Give or take a day. Now! Go on back to the palace, clean up since I’m sure you haven’t shaved your legs in a decade, and I’ll send him right over!” She squealed. “Eeee! This is so exciting! We’re going to make a baby!”

                “Wait! Wait wait wait! You haven’t even told me what he’s like, Mina! What does he look like!? What does he like to do in his free time? His personality? Likes? Dislikes?”

                “You’re fucking him,” Minako teased with a toothy grin, “not dating him. And I assumed that you didn’t want the sperm donor in Chibi-Usa’s life… right?” Her sister’s exasperated sigh told her that Usa was close to backing out of the whole thing out of sheer embarrassment, so Mina relented a bit from her usual pervy self and patted her shoulder in understanding. “Tell you what… I’ll send him over in an hour. And if you’re disappointed or if you two don’t hit it off, he’ll just give you a nice massage. Nothing more. Kay? I’d tell you about him, but Raditz is a man that is a little… _difficult_ to describe. It’s better to just meet him.”

                #######################################

                Raditz.

                “I _knew_ I knew him in passing,” Queen Serenity whispered as she perused the pictures on her dresser, all of them detailing Makoto’s and Rei’s wedding. And in every one of them was an extremely tall, handsome Saiyan male with hair as long as her own and a mischevious grin on his face. “Bardock’s son and Kakarot’s oldest brother. And Vegeta’s cousin,” she added with a nervous giggle. “I’m sure _he’ll_ be pissed as hell about another member of Bardock’s house weaseling his way into the Solarian royal undergarments.”

                That thought had her actually licking her lips, and she stared at his picture for a moment longer as she imagined what it would feel like to have those large warrior’s hands exploring her flesh, his massive weight bearing down on her as he moved inside of her. “Yeah, I’m doing this,” she decided aloud as she crossed the room to the nightstand and downed the vial full of clear liquid. “All or nothing. I want a baby and I’m going to get it.”

                She detransformed then and enjoyed the lighter, freer feeling of her mortal form as she stripped down and went into the bathroom to shower, and even Usagi had to admit that she took a lot longer than usual as she prepared herself for some long-due male attention. Legs and underarms were meticulously shaved, and her years-neglected mons was reduced to a golden landing strip while her cheeks burned hot at the very idea of just _why_ she was shaving and trimming it. That thought had her scrubbing between her legs again, and her cheeks were as bright as a sunset when she remembered that Saiyans had very keen senses, smell being one of them. “Oh gods, I hope he won’t be able to smell the fact that I haven’t had sex in forever… pht… who I am kidding? Mina told him. Of _course_ she told him. Gods, I _hope_ she told him! I don’t want him to expect some sort of experienced, randy woman, only for him to be disappointed! Gaaaah! Please tell me that she _didn’t_ tell him that I never orgasmed with Endymion,” Usagi added with a little whine that sounded so much like Sailor Moon that she was sputtering at herself.

                “She did,” came a voice from her bedroom as she cut off the shower, the timbre low and slightly teasing. Her little squeal of anger at having her bedroom invaded brought a chuckle, and Usa ensured that the bathroom door was locked as he explained himself. “Minako urged me to exercise discretion, Majesty, so forgive me for intruding. When I found myself standing in the hall for more than a few minutes after knocking repeatedly, I let myself in. I could hear your shower running, so I knew you were here.”

                “Oh. Um… sorry. I guess I did take a lot longer than I should have,” she admitted as she dried off, puzzling over how she would dry her hair quickly.

                As if reading her thoughts, that low voice was no longer teasing, but coaxing as it called out. “If you come out here, I’ll help you dry your hair,” he offered. “I know from experience how long it can take if you can’t use your ki.”

                That gentlemanly offer helped her nerves, and Usagi donned a fluffy, comfortable white robe, hesitating only a moment before opening the door. Her expression mirrored his when she first laid eyes on him—sure, they’d met before, but only in passing, and never with such an intimate encounter looming over them—her eyes wide and impressed, both of their cheeks flushing slightly red.

                “You’re an angel,” Raditz whispered as he left the wall he’d been leaning against. “I mean, I knew what you looked like,” he added quickly, feeling a little nervous for the first time in years, “but seeing you like this… well… um…”

                Something about his nervousness relaxed her, and Usagi managed a little smile as she took in the sheer size of him, the fact that he was wearing black doing nothing to diminish his massive frame. “I know what you mean,” she chuckled. “When Mina dropped your name, I knew that I’d met you somewhere, so I started looking at pictures and found you in my sisters’ wedding photos.”

                “Yeah,” Raditz snickered, “I don’t know which was funnier—my father acting as aloof as possible during his, or Rei doing the same at her own. I swear, Saiyans don’t normally get married, but Kakarot was the picture of the blushing bride at theirs. Rei was the grumpy groom despite the dress and the flowers in her hair.”

                That broke the ice, and Usagi was laughing so hard that she didn’t even realize that Raditz had led her to the bed and had her sitting down on it cross-legged until she felt him pressing to her lightly from behind, his hands gently toweling her hair. She fell silent at that, going a little stiff, but a kiss to the back of her head and a caress to her cheek made her relax again. “Sorry… just nervous,” she whispered shyly.

                “Honestly, so am I,” Raditz admitted. “Despite being labelled the Great Space Whore by our darling prince, I’ve actually never fathered a child before. I’ve always been careful not to do that, especially since I know what it’s like being stuck raising a couple of brats without any help. It’s not an easy job.”

                “Oh… Rei mentioned that you raised Kakarot. Did you raise Turles as well? Why wasn’t your father there?” Usagi asked curiously.

                “When our mother died giving birth to Kakarot, Father was so overcome with grief that he went off to fight, probably in an attempt to kill himself honorably in battle. He stayed gone for fifteen years. He’d visit once every few months, he’d even apologize for sticking me with them, and he’d always leave more than enough money, but…”

                “Not the best of fathers,” Usagi sighed understandingly. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Raditz… rest assured that I won’t stick you with raising my daughter, alright? Or son, I suppose,” she added with a blush. Gods, they were _really_ going to make a baby, weren’t they? “I’m hoping for Chibi-Usa, the daughter I’d met when I was younger, but if I have a boy I’ll still be happy.”

                “Good. The one reason I agreed to this is only because I know the child will be well-cared for, but… Mina said to warn you now that I would like to be present in her life. I don’t want to be _just_ a sperm donor.” Raditz’s face was serious when she turned her head to look at him, her cheeks flaming red and her blue eyes wide. “Even if it’s only to visit regularly, and not every day. I still want her to know her father.”

                “Well… I don’t see why not? Do you want me to call Ami and have her work out a contract or—“ A brief kiss to her lips silenced her, and Usagi gasped at the rush of heat that shot straight to her core despite the simplicity and gentleness of the gesture. “Or not,” she breathed when he broke away, his chest rumbling softly in a purr.

                “Don’t think there’ll be time,” he confessed hoarsely. “My beast is climbing the walls right now, angel. You’re really, really fertile, and he is downright loving the idea of getting you pregnant. So much for starting out with a massage,” Raditz added wryly. “Well, unless you’d prefer to start slow,” he amended when she shifted slightly back. “No pressure, Majesty, I promise. I’ll keep my beast in check, alright?”

                “Usa,” she corrected him after a tiny nod. “Formalities seem ridiculous given the circumstances. Regarding your presence in my—our—child’s life… I have no objections, so I suppose we could work out the messy details over the next nine months?”

                “Since my beast will refuse to leave your side the entire time, it won’t be an—what, angel? What’s wrong? Oh,” he chuckled when she turned red hot and seemed genuinely surprised. “Minako should’ve mentioned that. I won’t be able to stay away from you for long while you carry my child. Sorry, just part of being Saiyan. Even if some of us are shitty fathers after the fact, we always take care of the woman bearing our seed.”

                “Oh. Is it a tradition? Or something instinctual?” Usagi asked curiously. “Will your beast really have that much of a problem being separated from me?”

                “I don’t have to be by your side all day, every day… but it would be a lot easier that way. I don’t know how we could keep it a secret, either, but if you want I’ll spare you the embarrassment of being seen going to bed with me. I could slip in after dark to sleep with you—“ Raditz stopped and sighed when her eyes got big again, and he flopped back onto the bed, laying the damp towel on the floor. “Wow. This is a lot more complicated than I thought it was going to be. Tell you what, angel… I’ll give you some time to think the whole thing over, and you give me a call when you make a decision. Kay?” He rumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

                _I already drank that potion, though… shit! All or nothing, you said it yourself!_ “No, Raditz… we’ll work it out.” _I have to work it out, Mina said that he’s my best shot at making Chibi-Usa!_  “No child is without complications, so I need to be willing to bend a little. If I can’t do that, then how can I compromise my own life for the sake of my daughter’s?”

                “You sure about that, Usa?” Raditz asked seriously, locking eyes with her as she sat down beside him. That was when he felt the legendary, mythical tug in his chest that he’d been waiting for all his life, and he stared in pure shock.

                _Holy shit. Well… I’ll deal with that little issue later. No sense in scaring her stupid… if she wants to make a baby, she needs to be as relaxed as possible, even if she is fertile. I’ll court her during the next nine months, and hopefully she’ll want to keep me around and let me mark her._

Even as he was engrossed in his own thoughts, he could hear her agreeing, assuring him that she was fine with dealing with his beast’s demands, so he tugged her down to him and held her gently to his chest, letting his fingers play through her hair. “Good, and I’ll try not to let the little bastard get unreasonable since you’re being so accommodating.”

It took Usagi several minutes to relax into the way he was holding her, and she was immensely grateful for his patience as he drew in her scent and did nothing more than that, simply sniffing at her hair and purring while she snuggled tightly into his chest. “You smell really good,” she realized softly.

“You too,” Raditz purred. He trailed a hand down to the tie of her robe then and tugged it once, giving her a little smile when she looked up at him in surprise, her cheeks red as the sunset, though her hands didn’t move to close the parting fabric falling away from her breasts. “We’ll start slow,” he promised her. “I was thinking you should lie down on your stomach, and I’ll give you a nice, relaxing massage. If you want to conceive, you should be completely at ease beforehand.”

With a little nod, Usagi tried not to feel overly embarrassed when he sat her up and pushed her robe completely off of her, his calloused hands making her shiver with pleasure as they slowly ran over her shoulders and down her sides, his palms brushing against her breasts. Those hands felt just as good as she’d hoped, and when he leaned in and kissed her she found herself melting into him, her body instinctively arching into his touch when he slid his hands back up to cup her, a whimper escaping her lips when he suddenly backed off.

“Lay down, angel,” he breathed in her ear. “We have plenty of time for more of that.”

“But…”

Extremely pleased with how well she was responding to the very light application of tail pheromones he’d been spreading since she’d stepped out of the bathroom, Raditz gave her one more slow, arousing kiss before drawing back and smiling down at her. “It’s your first time in a long time, Usa. Let me make it special.”

Feeling hazy and compliant from the wonderful scent filling the room, Usagi coaxed him into another gentle kiss, running her fingertips lightly over his face as she sighed and pressed against him a little more boldly. Gods, she had never wanted a man like this before, and never so fast! She was aching for a completion she’d never quite achieved, her body hot and flushed, and if it weren’t for her lingering shyness she would have started tugging at his clothing. “I feel so strange,” she breathed as he broke the kiss, her breath ghosting over his lips.

“You want me, angel? Is that it?” When she nodded slightly in reply, Raditz tipped her back onto the bed, his mouth going to her throat to kiss and nuzzle the creamy flesh, and he lost total control of his purr as her hands slid up the back of his shirt and she whimpered with desire. “You’ll have me, Usa… _all_ of me,” he growled softly as he drug his lips down to an erect nipple. “But let me take you slowly,” he added when she rocked into him slightly, her upper body arching in a clear request for him to do more than kiss and lick her sensitive breasts. “Let me show you how good we can be together if we exercise a little patience.”

“I… I don’t know if I can be patient,” she admitted, her cheeks bright with embarrassment. “I’ve never _wanted_ like this before… please… _please_ , Raditz…” So overcome with lust and aching worse between her thighs than she ever had in her life, Usagi couldn’t stop herself from moaning and arching into him once more when she felt his hand slide down to her freshly shaven mound, his large fingers cupping her and massaging her slowly. “Y—yes… p—please—“

“This is called a Saiyan massage, you know,” he breathed in her ear. “I was going to save it for later…” He nipped at her ear then before dragging his mouth back down to hers and kissing her once, keeping it slow and sweet as his hand continued to knead her folds, occasionally grinding his palm down to make her moan and jerk her hips. “…but you deserve to know such pleasure, my angel... and I have to admit that being the first to give it to you is the most arousing thing I’ve ever thought of.”

When her only reply was a breathy whine and she captured his lips roughly with her own, Raditz lost a little more control to his beast and shifted his hand so that he was pressing two wide fingers into her, his purr hitching when he felt how dripping wet she was for him. “Come for me, angel,” he whispered between kisses, thrusting into her slowly, drinking in her loud moans of pleasure as his tongue danced with hers and he relished the feeling of her nails digging into his back through his shirt. “That’s it,” he encouraged her when she began pawing at him erratically, her core flexing around him briefly, signaling her impending climax.

He also couldn’t help but reflect how easily she was coming, either, and wondered what kind of a man she’d been married to before his untimely accident twenty years prior, but Raditz was broken from his thoughts when she let out another low moan, this one frustrated and desperate. “Stop fighting it,” he advised her gently.

“It’s too much,” Usa managed as she writhed against him, her hips now moving in time with his hand as he continued to thrust those large, calloused fingers into her, the rough tips of them stroking a spot inside of her that had her close to seeing stars. “I… I don’t know how to…”

“Let go,” Raditz purred as he let his thumb join in to lightly massage her clit. “Embrace what you’re feeling, sweetheart; stop trying to fight the intensity of it and just embrace it and let go of everything else.” He bent his mouth to her breast then and began to gently suckle her as she whimpered and whined and rocked her hips desperately into his hand, but when she still hadn’t come for him after several minutes, he paused to slide further down, replacing his thumb with his tongue.

A single stroke had her moaning and sagging into the sheets, and Raditz smirked with pride at her reaction. “That’s it, my angel,” he encouraged her before diving back in to lap at the sensitive, swollen bud. “That’s it. Now come for me.”

“Oh gods… that’s it… right there, Raditz!” Usagi’s delicate hands fisted in his hair when he suddenly turned his head to slant his lips over her clit and began to suck, and her eyes rolled back in response, her entire body vibrating with pleasure, her legs winding around his shoulders when his fingers began to thrust into her steadily once more.

_Oh gods, will he feel this good inside of me!?_

That was Usagi’s last coherent thought before the dam broke and a tidal wave of indescribable ecstasy washed over her, and she cried out in equal surprise and joy when she crested, her hands bunching in his hair and her back arching until he brought her down gently with a few slow thrusts and flicks of his tongue.

“ _Wow…_ ”

The awe in that one word had Raditz grinning as he gave her one more lick and withdrew his fingers from her, sucking them clean before he slid up to kiss her lips. “Is my lady satisfied?” He purred, unable to keep a little chuckle out of his voice at the sight of the dazed, relaxed look in her eyes.

“Wow,” she repeated softly. “Just… wow. Words won’t do it justice, Raditz… thank you for that, it was so wonderful!”

“Good.” Utterly entranced by the lingering desire and arousal perfuming the air, Raditz began worshiping her throat and shoulder with his tongue and teeth, and when his beast ground his clothed erection up into her core, he heard her give a little gasp of pleasure, her hands fluttering up to grasp his back.

“Skip the massage,” she breathed, her cheeks heating up again at the thought of what they were about to do. Her first climax had removed her inhibitions, though, and she was _definitely_ going through with this. Oh yes, even if she didn’t conceive, she wanted to give him his own pleasure in exchange for hers, even if she didn’t climax again the entire night. But something told her that she would, that Raditz would be just as generous a lover even while he was satisfying his own lust inside of her, that he would know how to make her body sing like that again without even using his hands and mouth.

Simply put, she wanted _more_.

“You sure about that, Usa?” Raditz asked carefully, reining in his beast for her benefit. A bit of tail pheromones to relax her was one thing, but his beast was ready to take what she offered and use his tail to his full advantage to ensure that she wouldn’t stop him halfway through the act. Not that he thought she would, though. She wanted a baby, after all, but Raditz wasn’t into the idea of implied consent. He’d seen enough of how badly that could backfire in his profession.

Usagi nodded, rising up on her elbows a little to tug at his shirt, and the moment he removed it she was licking her lips and staring owlishly at the most muscular body she’d ever seen up close. Ok, yeah. All Saiyans were ripped as hell, but… damn. Hot damn!

“Like what you see, angel?” Raditz chuckled as he flicked open the button at the top of his zipper. Her little awestruck nod had him drawing her hand to his pants and winking down at her when her fingers just rested at the hem. “Want to see more?”

Usagi nodded emphatically at that and tugged, but when the pants didn’t move, she frowned and pulled again. “Are these painted on?” She sputtered.

“Yup! Takes me ten minutes just to get into them,” Raditz teased. “I think they make my ass look divine, though.”

As he got out of the bed, Usagi took a good look at that ass and found herself agreeing whole-heartedly. _I could bounce a credit off of that. Wow._ She was licking her lips again as she watched him peel off the tightest black leather pants on the planet, obviously going slow and putting on a show for her benefit, turning as he bared his turgid cock and it jutted up proudly to his navel. “Oh my,” Usa squeaked without thinking, swallowing hard at the thought of taking all of that inside of her. _Is that even possible?_

“Don’t worry, angel, it’ll fit,” Raditz purred as he kicked off his leathers and climbed back into bed. “I’ll make sure to go slow so you can adjust to me.”

Okay, sure, he said he would fit… but as he covered her body with his own and she saw and felt him pressing into her inner thigh, the queen couldn’t help but have her doubts. So much for receiving pleasure during the act; she hadn’t been sure what to expect, but the fact that Endymion had given her only discomfort at half Raditz’s size was a hint that she would feel only genuine pain with him. “I guess it’s ok if it hurts a lot since I’ll be getting a child in exchange. Not like it can be avoided, and it’s not exactly your fault that you’re so big,” she added with a reassuring smile to show him she wouldn’t blame him.

Raditz immediately frowned at that and stared down at her in concern. “Did it hurt whenever you made love with the king?” He asked seriously. Her little shrug had him growling softly, gritting his teeth as he fought down his inner Saiyan’s rage and clenched his fists in the sheets. There was nothing he could do about it, no one to kill to avenge such a thing, and he had to hammer away at his beast with that reminder over and over again.

Usagi’s words did the trick, though. “He didn’t rape me if that’s what you’re thinking, Raditz. But… it’s sweet of you to be so concerned,” she added with a little blush, her eyes darting away from his shyly. Gods, the look he was giving her… it was as if he was ready to do battle with the world itself on her behalf. Even Endymion, while being in love with her, had never looked at her quite like that.

Like he would protect her from anything and everything, no matter the cost to himself.

“It’s never supposed to hurt except for the very first time,” Raditz finally informed her. “It’s supposed to feel good. And it will,” he purred as he bent his mouth to her shoulder and nipped at it gently. “I swear to never hurt you, angel. Now relax and enjoy me while I prepare you some more; I want to make you come at least one more time before we start making a baby.”

“Ok…but… I just came,” Usagi whispered in surprised confusion. “I can come again so soon? I mean… I know Minako can, but she’s a lust goddess.”

“Oh dear gods, please give me patience,” Raditz ground out in Saiyan so that she couldn’t understand him. “Please keep me from travelling into Hell to rip that little shit of a king a new asshole.”

“Raddy?”

That sweetly whispered pet name brought him around, and Raditz sighed as he kissed her gently. “ _Mah’ni, r’sha_. It’s just… I’m honored to be your first in a lot of things, but such perfection should have known pleasure since the day she turned sixteen.” He managed a little grin then and gave her a sultry wink, his hand slipping between her thighs once more to stroke her slowly. “What I would have given to have been your nightguard on your sixteenth birthday, Usa. I would have made it a very, _very_ , **very _happy_** birthday, indeed.”

His reference to nightguarding wasn’t lost on her, and Usagi blushed brightly at the very thought of what it would have been like to have been born Saiyan, to wake the moment she was of mating age with this gorgeous man worshipping her like some kind of goddess.

“Not a bad fantasy, huh?” He purred knowingly, bending his head to suck at her breast as his fingers continued to circle her clit. Usagi’s only reply was a soft moan and a rocking of her hips, and he released her nipple to kiss his way back up to her mouth, sucking her plump lower lip for a moment before kissing her thoroughly while she sighed with pleasure and moaned whenever he’d directly apply pressure to her throbbing nub. “Tell you what,” he finally whispered, “I’ll wake you like that in the morning. Would you like that, my angel? You can be the sweet, innocent Saiyan princess, and I can be the nightguard that’s lusted after you since you were fifteen, just waiting for you to be legal.”

“Kinky,” the queen giggled, unable to stop herself from laughing at the idea of playing one of the roleplaying games that Mina had told her about. Usagi had certainly never thought that she’d wind up doing something so indecent!

“Hahaha… oh dear gods, Usa… my sweet little angel, that’s not kinky at all. That’s just a bit of fun!” Raditz laughed into her hair. “If you want kinky, I can show you kinky! Not for a few days, though,” he amended. “Let’s not scare you away from me just yet.”

Usagi wasn’t scared at all, and she hummed with pleasure when he began to stroke her again, having paused while he was laughing. “You can wake me like that if you’d like,” she whispered heatedly, her cheeks turning crimson at the very thought.

Purring at the idea of taking her imaginary virginity on her imaginary birthday, Raditz nipped at her shoulder before sliding down to replace his fingers with his tongue, using those thick, wet digits to penetrate and stretch her to prepare her for his entry.

The sensation of that slick, skilled muscle tracing and stroking her clit had Usagi whimpering, her hands fisting in his hair, her eyes rolling back when he hungrily took it between his lips and began to suck while his tongue continued to stroke her. “Mmph… Raddy…! I think I’m going to—“ His fingers moved harder then, the tips massaging that spot inside of her that had her crying out with ecstasy, and before she could utter another warning she was coming hard, her voice singing his name.

“Mmm… fuck yes, angel,” Raditz groaned between gentle little sucks and thrusts to bring her slowly back down to Earth. “So good… so wet… wet _for me_ … mmm… fuck… tastes so damned good,” he added with a growl as his beast began to usurp him; the scent of her fertility mixed in with the luscious taste of her arousal had it aching to bury itself inside of her and practically howling with need to sink its teeth into her shoulder.

“Raddy—please—gah—ah! _Too much_!”

Her plea combined with her squirming made his beast purr and chuckle simultaneously and he slid back up to kiss her forcefully, winding his tail around her to lift her hips and press his entry. “Can’t wait to be inside of you, beautiful,” he growled between kisses, groaning low in the back of his throat as the head of his cock breached her and he felt her hot core flex around him instantly.

“W—Wait—Raditz—“ Usagi relaxed when he instantly stopped, then withdrew from her body, but the need and disappointment in his eyes made her shake her head and smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not stopping you or telling you no, Raddy,” she whispered assuredly. “Just… the um… fertility potion. You should probably drink it.”

Noting the nerves in that last statement, Raditz kissed her once, gently, and then rolled to the side, taking her with him in his arms. “If you’d like, I can drink a contraceptive instead and we can just enjoy each other tonight. No pressure, my angel, I promise you that.”

                “No,” Serenity whispered, “I… I already drank my half of the potion. Before you even got here. All or nothing, you know?”

                “Oh. Well then… are you sure?” Raditz asked, unable to keep the lusty glint from his eyes. Just the thought of getting her pregnant was making his beast rise to the surface again. When she nodded, he kissed her once more, stroking his hand lightly over her belly, imagining what it would feel like once it was rounded with his seed. “Give me the other half of the potion, angel.” He took it from her the moment she plucked it from the nightstand, gulping it down in one swallow, and wasn’t surprised to find her trembling slightly beneath him once it was gone. “Our brat’s going to have great hair,” he teased in an attempt to make her smile.

                “It’ll be pink,” Usa replied longingly. “And she’ll grow up to look just like me except for the hair and the eyes.”

                “And if we don’t get her,” Raditz breathed against her lips, “we’ll try again in a couple years.”

                The queen of Crystal Tokyo could only nod breathlessly, her eyes fluttering half-closed as he pushed into her again, the invasion unlike anything she’d ever felt before. With Endymion, it had been painful, but with Raditz it only felt slightly uncomfortable and—“ _Oh…!_ ” He was pushing deeper, easing into her slowly, and his pulsing cock was rubbing sweetly against that spot he’d massaged with his fingers, building that wonderful warmth in her lower belly once more. “ _Raditz_ …”

                “ _G’in, r’sha m’yo… en… v’nu en_ …” His beast was backing off now that he was easing his way into her, and since he didn’t have to concentrate on fighting it, he was merely basking in the tight, hot sheath slowly enveloping him, savoring the pleasure washing through him and the soft little sounds of delight she was making. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect, made totally just for him, and Raditz felt like he could have wept with joy at the realization that he was actually making love to his mate for the very first time. “You feel so good, Usagi,” he whispered in reverence. “How does it feel for you?”

                “So good,” she whimpered helplessly. “Don’t stop, Raditz… I want to feel all of you…” _Gods, if just half of him feels this good, I’ll be coming by the time he’s finished filling me up!_ She let out a gasp when he gave her a couple more inches, her hips lifting without the aid of his tail, her legs instinctively encircling his waist. “Oooh… yes… more, Raditz… please give me more…”                                                                                          

                “As you wish, my angel,” he purred in her ear, overjoyed that she was experiencing nothing but pleasure despite his intimidating length and girth. “Just imagine how good it’ll feel when I start to move.”

                “Then move,” she whispered breathlessly, her hands subtly pressing down on his lower back as her hips rocked into his once. That was apparently all the invitation he required, and within moments Usagi was moaning softly and arching into him, her eyes rolling back in sheer bliss as she spiraled towards yet another climax.

                Raditz kept his thrusts slow and shallow out of concern for her petite frame and how downright tight she was, and when she clutched at him and moaned his name after only a minute, her core flexing around him to herald her orgasm, he was yet again amazed at how much of an idiot the king had been. “That’s it,” he purred in her ear, “come for me, angel. It feels so good inside of you… you’re so wet for me… so tight and warm…”

                “I’ve never felt so good before, Raddy…” That was all Usagi could choke out before she crested, and she briefly marveled at how intense the orgasm was while she was being filled and wondered if she could die from something so wonderfully powerful, but that thought was a mere flicker before she fully peaked and her brain momentarily shattered. She barely had time to recover as she went limp beneath him, panting heavily, and it only dawned on her after a second that he was still moving inside of her, taking her up yet again as he moaned her name into her hair and palmed her breasts with those rough warrior’s hands, the hands she’d imagined while she’d stared at his picture. And by the gods, she wasn’t disappointed in the least! “You didn’t come…”

                “Mmm… course not, angel,” Raditz chuckled. “I can hold out as long as you want me to... well, within reason.”

                “I want you to come, Raditz,” she replied as she began to move in time with him again and hummed with pleasure at the renewing warmth in her belly. It was building faster now that she knew how to get there, and it only took a couple minutes before she was grasping his arm, her movements becoming erratic. “Come with me,” Usagi whimpered, moaning loudly when he immediately complied and she felt him quicken inside of her, his little murmured endearments growing hoarse and switching back into his native language.  

“ _En, atti… v’nu en_ … _r’sha m’yo_ …” The force of his climax made him slump on top of her, his chest rumbling loudly, his lips exploring her throat idly as he simply enjoyed the afterglow and the way her body was still flexing around him. Raditz was about to confess that that was the best orgasm he’d ever had, but he stopped himself out of concern that she wouldn’t believe him and she’d only think he was uttering pointless, flowery compliments. “That was amazing,” he settled for, breathing the words in her ear, relishing her shiver and the way her walls squeezed him briefly.

“Should we go again?” Usagi asked curiously. “To make sure it… I don’t know, _took_?”

“Heh, just can’t get enough?” Raditz teased with a little wiggle of his hips. “You’ll have to give me a minute to recover, angel, I may be Saiyan, but even we can’t go non-stop outside of the burning. See?” He asked as he withdrew a bit to demonstrate that he was going to get soft, only to feel a telltale tingle down his spine, making his tail go rigid. “Holy shit…”

“Raditz? Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he breathed in wonder, daring to move a little once more, only to groan softly and bury himself deep, marveling that he’d only begun to soften for a moment before he was rock hard yet again. “I’m about to come again… didn’t even think that was possible, angel. Women can have multiples, sure, but…”

“Oh! Multiples! _Now_ I get it! Mina said that the potion you drank would give you multiples,” the queen informed him, unable to stop herself from grinning at the mixture of surprise and glee on his face.

“Well, let’s get to work then, shall we!” Raditz replied ecstatically, withdrawing a bit to thrust into her, groaning a soft praise to the goddess of lust for her generosity. “Mmmm… thank you, Minako… I owe you one…” He felt the aforementioned goddess’s sister stiffen beneath him then her face slightly troubled… and was that jealousy? _Well, well, well… seems she’s feeling the effects of the pull as well_ , Raditz mused silently. “I thank your sister with foot rubs and chocolates,” Raditz purred. “Sometimes with juicy gossip. Nothing more.”

Usagi couldn’t sense a lie in his response, but since he worked for her sister as a—whatever he was, surely he’d… “You’ve never…?”

“Nope. It’s a very well-kept secret that your sister has had a lover for several years, and other than for educational purposes related to her gift, no one touches Minako but him. And he is a very, _very_ jealous man.”

She waited several moments for him to tell her just who had managed to capture Minako’s heart—hell, if she’d sworn off recreational sex with other men, then Mina _had_ to be in love!—but when he didn’t elaborate, she frowned. “Oh hell no, Raddy. Spill it. You don’t just tell me something like _that_ and then _not_ tell me _who_!”

“Heh, you got me there, angel. It’s my brother, Turles.”

“TURLES!? But… but he’s so… surly,” Usagi managed in utter disbelief.

“Mina likes ‘em surly, apparently,” Raditz chuckled, giving in to his beast and withdrawing a little only to thrust into her with a soft groan of pleasure. “Now… if we’re done discussing our siblings…”

Having the grace to blush, Usagi reddened and nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist once more, her fingertips exploring the mass of scars on his back idly. “Sorry, Raditz.”

“I liked ‘Raddy’ a lot more,” he teased before capturing her lips with a gentle purr and allowing his beast to slip the leash a bit as he started to move inside of her again. That was all it took for Raditz to find himself hovering on the edge of ecstasy once more, and when he felt her tighten around him after only a minute, he let go with a loud groan of delight. “Holy shit, angel,” he breathed between kisses. “So good… want more… more of _you_ …”

“But… didn’t feel you…”

Raditz broke away at that and grinned. “Now that, I _have_ heard of,” he chuckled. “It’s called a dry orgasm. They’re rare, but they can happen for a man.”

“But… will we be able to make a baby like that?”

Laughing softly at that, Raditz nibbled at her shoulder for a moment before answering. “I’m sure I’ll have lots and lots of wet ones before the night’s over, my angel. Now… I’m still hard, but if you need a break…?”

“No, don’t stop,” she breathed as she felt his tail massaging her clit and he gave her one little thrust. “I can go as long as you can.”

“Heh… I’m going to hold you to that, my Usa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated as promised! WOO! Comments usually make me work faster, so let me know what you think!

“Raditz?” Usagi panted when he suddenly stopped pumping into her slowly from the new, delicious angle that she had only read about in naughty books. “Are you ok?”

“Came again,” he gasped out. “Not… not used to coming so often. Used to giving multiples, but…”

“Not receiving them,” Usa finished for him, grinning a bit at the way he was still shaking as she leaned back against his chest, sliding her knees back as well for better leverage, moving slightly just to make him groan and rock into her in response. “I could take over for a few minutes if you need a break? I don’t mind doing some of the work.”

“I wanted you to just enjoy me this first night, but I’m afraid I’ll have to take you up on your offer if you want to continue, angel. I’m still hard as a rock, but I feel like I’m going to pass out if I come again sitting up.”

“Oh, better lie down then,” she advised as she removed herself from his lap and turned to face him, only to give him a playful little grin and shove him onto his back. The queen of Crystal Tokyo pounced the moment he returned her grin with a seductive little smile and a purr, and when her lips crashed into his she lost herself in him yet again, immediately rocking down to take him inside of her. “Still feel like passing out?”

“Feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Raditz purred as his hands and tail petted and stroked her lazily and he began to move his hips in time with hers. “Feels so good inside of you, angel… could stay right here forever…”

“I know the feeling,” she giggled despite the fact that her cheeks were red as a sunset over the thought of him staying. Oh gods, what was wrong with her! He hadn’t meant _that_ , he’d just been complimenting her on how good she was getting in bed. After all, they’d been at it for hours, so she’d quickly learned that he liked it when she moved her body against his in a certain way, and being on top was no exception to that.

Usagi was broken from her embarrassment when he suddenly gasped at the way she’d just moved over him and his hands gripped her hips tightly. “Again?” She asked incredulously.

“Mmm… fuck yes,” he groaned in reply, trying his best not to move into her hard to ride out his climax. “Gods, that’s just fucking amazing, Usagi… _you’re_ amazing…”

“And you,” she panted, “are one hell… of a sweet talker…”

“You call _this_ sweet talking?” Raditz cackled. “Oh angel, you haven’t heard anything yet!” Noting the way she was beginning to tremble, he began to move with her once again, taking over and pulling her down to him tightly. “That’s it, baby. Come for me,” he purred in her ear. “ _Rad’ir ih m’eh, r’sha m’yo_.”

The sound of him whispering in his native language set her off like nothing else, and the queen of Crystal Tokyo came undone at that, whimpering helplessly as she climaxed hard, every nerve ending rippling with pleasure, her voice ringing loudly throughout the bedroom. Usagi couldn’t have moved again if she’d wanted to after that and she simply laid there, letting her lover continue to flex his hips for a few more seconds before he groaned out something else in Saiyan and she felt him come inside of her.

“You ok?” He asked in concern once he’d flopped back into the pillows.

“Being on top is hard work,” she mumbled into his throat.

“Now you know why males have a tendency to come, then roll over and pass out,” Raditz teased with a little nip to her shoulder. “That shit wears you out, angel! Thankfully for you, though, I’m Saiyan. I think I’ve still got a few more left in me if you want to keep going.” He had to give her an A for effort when she tried to rise up to ride him some more, but when she sagged back into him, Raditz just smiled and kissed her gently. “I think it’s bed time, Usagi. Come on, let me tuck you in.”

“Sure,” she sighed happily, relaxing into him when he rolled them both to their sides and he wrapped his arms and tail around her tightly. “You’re still hard,” she mumbled tiredly once he’d turned out the light on the nightstand. “You sure you—“ Usagi was silenced with a kiss, and she could feel him smiling into it as he shook his head.

“It can’t be helped,” he chuckled, “the potion’s going to do that whether I like it or not, but it’s not uncomfortable, at least. Sleep, angel. I’m sure I’ll get more of you tomorrow.”

 _Yes, I’m sure you will._ Sighing happily, Usagi simply enjoyed his scent and the way it was lulling her into a peaceful slumber, but before she dozed off she managed a quiet “thank you, Raddy,” into his muscled chest.

“You’re very welcome, _r’sha m’yo_.”

###################################

As it always happened whenever he stayed over after a job, Raditz was a bit disoriented when he first woke, but his beast was quick to inform him of his whereabouts with a soft, happy purr. That was when the most delicious scent in existence hit his nose and Raditz groaned softly, nuzzling his face into a crown of golden hair that was pillowed on his chest. “Best fucking night of my life,” he breathed as he pulled the queen impossibly closer and just basked in his own amazement.

He’d found her. His mate.

“I actually felt the pull,” he whispered in awe. “Gods, I’m the luckiest son of a bitch in the universe.”

He’d found his mate, and they were making a baby.

That hit him like a sack of rocks, and Raditz immediately sniffed her throat only to grunt in disappointment. If she was pregnant he couldn’t smell it yet, but maybe another round of… “Heh… didn’t I promise to wake her like a Saiyan princess? Well… I wouldn’t want to be a liar, now would I?” He stopped just before kissing her, though, his eyes fixed on the bedside clock. She would be hungry when she woke, and a good mate would have something ready to break her fast after a nice bit of morning lovemaking. Pulling out his scouter, Raditz was as quiet as possible as he went into the bathroom and did his business. Hands freshly washed, he called the only person he could think of and had the grace to blush when she gave him the most lecherous grin he’d ever seen in his life.

“A good night?” Mina purred as she rolled onto her back and continued to beam at her most popular employee.

“Amazing,” Raditz admitted with a genuine little smile. “I just wanted to ask since she’ll be hungry—“

“Aaaaw, that’s so sweet! Turles, did you hear that!? Your brother’s actually being a gentleman and romancing my little sister!”

“Well, you _did_ say that there was hope for him,” his younger brother’s voice drawled off screen. “Though I still question that statement.”

“Of course there’s hope for him!” Mina snorted. “Now… eggs scrambled with cheese, toast, bacon, fruit, pancakes with real maple syrup and—you know what? Nevermind, I’ll order for you both since it would be strange as hell for a man to be calling down for her breakfast. Normally it would be Serenity or Naru. When do you want it brought up? Now?”

“Um… an hour?”

“Ooooo… someone’s planning a morning seduction! Go Raditz!” Mina cheered enthusiastically. “See, Turles!? I told you that my powers are always right in the matters of luuurve!”

“Your powers?” Raditz asked in surprise. “What do you mean, _your powers_? Did you see something, Minako?”

“Heh… never you mind _that_. Now go make my little sister happy or I’ll let Turles at you in the training ring the next time you go for a workout.”

“Trust me, I’m not about to choose my ugly ass brother over the most beautiful woman in the universe,” Raditz snorted before hanging up. He immediately went back to the bed then and when he found his mate still sleeping peacefully he tugged  her into his arms and once again sighed happily into her hair, just basking in the moment.

It wasn’t long before he felt her stir beneath the covers, her arousal perfuming the air thanks to his tail, and Raditz woke her with a kiss, his hands already wandering beneath the sheet, his tail ceasing its swishing to slip beneath it and pull her flush against him. “ _En sh, ve’ho m’yo_ ,” Raditz whispered between kisses. “Happy Birthday,” he added in Solarian when she cracked open a single blue eye, her look of confusion making him grin mischievously as he moved his mouth to her throat and slowly ground his arousal into her mound. Not breaking character, he let his purr roll loudly as his kisses became little nips to her creamy skin. “So glad you’re sixteen, now,” he breathed against her shoulder. “I’ve wanted you for months, princess.”

“Raditz…? What are you talking about? What are you doing?” Usagi asked sleepily. Not that she wasn’t enjoying the attention, but the fog of sleep was making it difficult to think and the delightful scent in the air wasn’t helping, either.

“Shhh, don’t break character,” he chuckled in response, only for the sound to become a full-blown laugh when he met her eyes, felt the pull, and also saw recognition dawn on her face just as she smiled and relaxed into him. _I actually found my mate!_ He cheered, still reeling from the fact. _And now I’m roleplaying with her and we’re actually **making a baby**._ “I’ve wanted you for months, princess,” he repeated before lightly taking her shoulder between his teeth, tightening them just enough to make her moan.

“But… but my father… the king… he’ll find out,” she replied hesitantly as she tried her very best to play along even though her brain was a hazy, aroused mess from his tail pheromones. “He’ll have you executed… Raddy, I couldn’t stand to lose you,” she finished with a blush, fighting the urge to giggle as the line came out like something from a cheap romance novel.

“We’ll tell him you started burning,” Raditz purred in her ear. “Then I can make love to you for days and no one will protest it. It’ll feel so good, princess… please, do me this honor. Let me be your first.”

“I…o—ok,” Usagi answered softly, not sure what else to say since she’d never role played before.

Trying not to laugh at her stammering, Raditz slipped his fingers between her thighs and stroked her slowly, eliciting an immediate moan from her and a rocking of her hips. “That’s it, _atti_. Has any man touched you like this before? Am I your first in everything?”

“N—No, Raditz… you’re my first,” she responded breathlessly, clutching at him tightly and pulling him close with her legs when he kept up the steady pressure of his fingers, taking her higher as he rubbed her clit firmly in tiny circles. “Please… please don’t stop.”

“Oh, I won’t,” he whispered heatedly. “I’ve dreamed of this, princess. I’ve dreamed for months about taking you, about making you yell my name as you come, of claiming you as mine over and over again until you pass out from the pleasure. And now that I have you, I’m going to make all of those dreams come true.”

“I’ve wanted you too,” Usa whimpered as he lowered his mouth to her breast and began to gently suckle her as his skilled fingers continued to bring her to climax. “And I want you inside of me right now… please, Raditz, please make love to me.”

“Not yet,” he rasped as he released the nipple in his mouth and slid further down, trailing his lips down her flat stomach, briefly dipping his tongue into her belly button to make her squirm. “You’re going to be wet and ready when I take you, princess.”

Swallowing her protests in favor of trying to stay in character, Usagi gripped his hair and nodded at the first swipe of his tongue to her aching clit. “Oh!”

“It’s better than doing it yourself, isn’t it?” He purred before stroking wetly over her swollen flesh once more and then sucking at it briefly. “Don’t pretend that you don’t touch yourself either, princess, I’ve smelled it dozens of times whenever I’ve come back from training.” The flush to her cheeks made him chuckle, and Raditz rewarded her with a lingering kiss to her clit when she just nodded slightly. “Why do you think I showered so often, hm? Every time I smelled that you’d recently come, I had to seek some private time to fantasize about you calling me in to help finish you off.”

“R—Raddy… please,” Usagi breathed, her fingers tightening in his hair as she tugged his mouth to her drenched sex. “I’m asking you to do just that right _now_. Please stop talking and make love to me. I _need_ you.”

Those last three desperately whispered words set his beast to purring loudly, and Raditz momentarily wondered if she had the slightest clue what that phrase did to a Saiyan, but he was too busy licking and sucking at her clit to bother asking, pressing his fingers into her to stimulate her g-spot.

Usagi was coming undone within only a couple minutes, her eyes rolling back as his fingers rocked inside of her and he curled them upwards with every thrust. Coupled with the way he was gently suckling her and the intense vibrations from his purring, she couldn’t handle it for long and she was moaning sweetly and tightening around him before he’d really even begun, her core flexing around the two digits penetrating her. “Raditz!”

“I want you _now_ ,” he groaned as he finally released her clit and gave it a slow lick, panting for air as he slid back up and pressed his heavy cock to her entrance. “I don’t feel a hymen,” he breathed as he nipped at her ear, “so this shouldn’t hurt much… but tell me if you need me to stop so you can get used to me.”

“You won’t hurt me, Raditz,” Usagi sighed into his throat as he pushed the head of his cock into her, her lips roaming the heated skin and caressing his pulse as she moaned softly and moved against him. “Oh… you feel so good, Raddy…”

“I’ve dreamed of hearing you saying that, my angel…” Trembling from the strain, he lowered himself onto his elbows and turned her face to his so he could claim her lips, and when she opened to him and nudged his hips with her own, his eyes slipped shut in utter bliss and he began to move. “Thank Dra for sparring… all the roughhousing likely took care of your virginity at some point,” he murmured when she broke the kiss to moan his name and clutched at him tightly as she came hard. “Oh, that’s it, princess… it feels so good, doesn’t it? How does it feel to finally have me inside of you? Is it everything you imagined?”

“You feel fantastic,” Usagi breathed before yanking him back down to her for another kiss, her teeth briefly tugging at his lower lip, coaxing a soft, aroused growl from him before he began to genuinely plunder her mouth. “Don’t stop… gonna come again,” she warned him between kisses.

“Right… behind you,” he admitted with a groan, moving harder when she let out a loud cry of pleasure into his mouth, holding out just long enough to feel her tightening around him for a third time. Raditz was lost then, emptying into her just as she came again, trembling from the force of his own climax as he rode hers out. “Fuck, _atti,_ ” he chuckled once he found his voice, “I used to pride myself on my endurance, but being inside of _you_ turns me into a teenage virgin.”

“Sorry,” she replied with a touch of shyness, her fingers playing through their tangled hair, separating the golden and ebony locks carefully.

“Don’t you ever be sorry for that,” Raditz chuckled before kissing her, a devilish grin on his lips. “If anything, it means that you get a lot more of the baby gravy, right?”

“Phhht… baby gravy!?” She giggled. “Oh gods, you’re such a dork, Raditz!” She continued with a cackle when his grin turned into a frown and he huffed down at her.

“I’m not a dork! I’m all that is man!” He snorted as he rolled off of her, only to laugh when she just beamed at him with stars in her eyes, clearly very pleased with his first efforts of the morning. Well, he had something else that was going to please her, if the faint sound of a door opening to the sitting room was any indicator. “Go pee,” he said as he rolled out of the bed and waited to hear the servant leave the next room, only darting in and returning with the massive tray once Usagi was in the bathroom and doing her business.

“I take it back,” Usagi said when she returned to find all of her favorite foods laid out on the foot of the bed on a long, wide tray. “You’re not a dork at all, you’re the sweetest man that’s ever lived. Thank you, Raditz!” She finished with a smacking kiss to his lips before she jumped back in the bed and laid down on her stomach, facing the tray and immediately munching on a piece of crispy bacon. “Come on, come eat with me! We’re both going to need our strength for when I come back from court, aren’t we? Unless…” Her grin faded a bit as she lifted a curious brow. “…am I pregnant yet?”

“I can’t tell yet,” Raditz said honestly. “It could take anywhere from twelve hours to three or four days before I can smell it, it all depends on you and your body chemistry. Every woman’s different. In the meantime, you should eat your fill, though,” he added with a purr as he bent his head to her shoulder and nuzzled it. “I’m planning to keep you in the bed and happy for the rest of the day, angel.”

Having done as he’d told her by digging into her meal, Usagi’s mouth was full as she stared at him with wide eyes and shook her head. “But… but… court,” she said softly once she’d swallowed. “Raddy, I have to go to court,” she tried again, this time a little more firmly. “I have a kingdom to run. I thought I could take like… I don’t know? A half day or something? Then come back? I don’t want to waste the potion that Mina gave us, but at the same time I have to do my duty and I don’t want everyone wondering where I am and barging in here while we’re…” Her face colored brightly then as she imagined Rei or Mako crashing through her door, drawn by the sound of her yelling. “…oh gods, that would be awfully embarrassing.”

“I’m pretty sure Mina would play defense for us,” Raditz chuckled as he and his beast sorted out things between them and came to a quick agreement. “And you can go to court, but I’m coming with you as your new guard. That alright with you? My beast isn’t too happy about the idea of letting you out of his sight,” he explained when she lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “I promise I’ll be on my very best behavior and no one will be the wiser about the nature of our relationship… I’ve been a guard before, you know, and I _do_ know how to behave myself.”

“Well, I do have a couple openings for throne room guards… and for my own personal bodyguard,” Usa mused as she began to eat again, “so it won’t seem suspicious at all, especially since your family’s married into mine twice.”

“I’ll call Turles and have him bring up my armor, then,” Raditz said, grabbing his scouter and donning it, hailing his brother as he continued talking. “It wouldn’t do for your new bodyguard to show up casually dressed and—Turley! Hey, you’re not too busy right now, are you?”

“Actually… yeah. I am,” he snorted, his lips twitching up when Raditz rolled his eyes. “What? You’ve been balls deep in a queen for the last twelve hours and you’re giving me shit for doing the same?”

“No, I’m only wondering if you ever actually take your dick _out_ of her for _five minutes_ ,” Raditz retorted.

“Would you?” Turles asked incredulously.

“…fair enough. Look, during one of your rare five minute breaks from your goddess’s magical vagina, could you bring my armor over? Usagi wants to make an appearance at court so the rest of the Senshi aren’t suspicious, and I’m going to tag along as a guard,” Raditz explained.

“Beastie’s already climbing the walls, ain’t he?” Turles chuckled knowingly. “Sure, I’ll bring it in about an hour. That’ll give you two plenty of time to get washed up and get dirty all over again.”

“Thanks, Turley, I owe you one!”

“Eh, just name the brat after me if it’s a boy,” he chuckled before hanging up.

“Is that really all they do?” Usagi asked curiously, picking at her nearly finished meal.

“Why do you think Turles and Mina rarely make an appearance at court?” Raditz snickered. “Since the moment those two mated, they’ve been inseparable. It’s the joy of being best friends as well as mates, I think.”

With a wistful sigh of longing, Usagi nodded. “I would love to know what that’s like one day. To be best friends with a man as well as his lover.”

“Well, give me time on the besties part; even the Crystal Palace wasn’t built in a day,” Raditz teased, grinning when she snorted in amusement into her food and shook her head at his joke. “Hey, I was half-serious, angel! I love spending time with you so far, and not just for the sex, either.”

Reading the sincerity in his eyes, Usa had the modesty to blush and looked back at her food shyly. “Thanks… I’ve really enjoyed my time with you as well, Raddy. But… I mean… I know you’ll want to stay over and everything, but…” She shrugged shyly, afraid of insulting him. “This is just temporary, you know?”

“You’re seriously telling me that you wouldn’t enjoy sharing our bodies as well as the bed for the next nine months, Usa?” Raditz asked slowly, trying his best not to sound offended. “If you don’t want to, I’ll accept it, but I really thought you’d enjoyed the sex.”

“Oh, I do!” Usagi assured him. “I don’t know, though… it just seems like we might be getting a little ahead of ourselves, Raditz,” she added gently. “Can… can we maybe just play it by ear? No expectations would definitely put me at ease.”

His beast surprisingly didn’t give him any trouble, content to let her call the shots so long as she currently wasn’t throwing him from the room and her presence, so Raditz nodded. “Yes, Usa. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything. Like I said… I enjoy your company. I wasn’t joking.”

The soft sincerity to his words and the combination of hurt she felt through her empathic powers made Usagi relent, and she leaned into him and kissed him soothingly, using a little of her light without him knowing it to make him feel better. “I didn’t mean it that way, Raddy, I promise. I just… after Mamoru, I’m just… cautious.”

He could hardly find fault with her for being cautious with her heart after the way her king had treated it so roughly, so Raditz nodded, inexplicably feeling happier just from the little kiss she’d given him. “It’s alright, beautiful,” he whispered before dipping in to steal another, keeping it chaste, wanting to erase the frown lines caused by her worry and the memories of the only man she’d ever loved. Gods, what a disappointment her king had been to have had perfection and to have scorned it for another. “And I’m sorry. I really am. Play it by ear, like you said.”

She didn’t miss the note of discontent to his tone, and as she dug into her breakfast, Usagi gave in to curiosity and used her empathic powers for the first time in a long time. She’d been tempted last night but had decided against it; she wanted a baby, but nothing would have turned her off faster than discovering that he wasn’t actually attracted to her, that he didn’t even like her, and that he was only siring a child with her because it was his job. Or worse, because he felt like he’d been ordered to.

Her empathic powers were now telling her that his emotions were genuine, that he’d meant every word of what he’d said, and that he was sincerely hurt by her rebuff even though he really and truly understood her reasons and sympathized with her. Usagi could also feel that Raditz was genuinely starting to feel hatred for Endymion… and there was another emotion layered beneath all of that…

No. No, it simply wasn’t possible… was it? Could Raditz really be falling in love with her after only one night? Her common sense said no way, but her empathy had never, ever been wrong before, so—

“You should eat, angel,” Raditz murmured as he held a bite of his own food to her lips, breaking her out of her reverie. “And I’m sorry. I really am. I never meant to pressure you.”

Usagi accepted the peace offering and took the bite of food, and when he immediately began to purr softly and his eyes heated with desire, she couldn’t help but blush, especially when she felt that surface layer of emotion swell inside of him and rise to the surface. If she was reading him right, then… wow. He really _was_ falling in love with her. “It’s alright, Raddy. I’m not mad at you,” she assured him softly. “Play it by ear, yes… but we can also work at becoming friends, like you said. I’d like that. I’d like that a lot,” she added honestly, lowering her emotional guards for the first time with him. Maybe… just maybe, she wouldn’t get hurt by daring to hope for something more. Maybe he wouldn’t turn out like Endymion.

Maybe she could have a baby _and_ someone else to share her life with.

#######################################

“Come on, I’ll help you wash your hair,” Raditz purred as he grasped her hand and pulled her into the steaming shower with him.

“But… but I’ve never—“

“Shhh,” he breathed, silencing her with a kiss. “You never came before last night, either, Usa. And after all that lovemaking, you’re honestly embarrassed about bathing with me?”

“Alright, I guess I’m being a little ridiculous,” she admitted with a giggle. “And I could use help with my hair. You could probably use some help with yours, too.”

“Honestly, angel, it’s been a very long time since I’ve let a woman help me with my hair, and even then it was Minako, after I came back with Turles after a bender and she said I smelled like vomit. I’m kind of particular about who messes with my hair,” he added as he scooped up the shampoo.

“Oh… well, ok then,” Usagi said, her voice dripping with disappointment. She’d really liked the idea of washing his hair and letting him do the same to hers; there was something deeply intimate about it, and other than her sisters or her handmaidens, no one—not even Endymion—had helped her wash hers before.

Raditz didn’t miss the change in her tone or the way her shoulders had slumped, and gave her a gentle smile as he kissed her and closed her hand around the bottle. “I was telling you that I _wanted_ you to wash it, not that I didn’t want you to,” he clarified, his hands sliding along her wet skin as they stood under the spray.

“Oh. You’re sure?” Usagi asked softly, her cheeks reddening as he gave her a look that made her want to just pull him to her and melt against him. “Ok, well… have a seat,” she offered, turning the shower nozzle once he was resting on the wide perch.

Now that he was at a manageable height, Usagi liberally squeezed her shampoo into his hair and immediately began to lather it, smiling at the loud purr that erupted from him the moment she started. The queen of Crystal Tokyo found herself enjoying the intimacy as much as she thought she would, taking her time as she massaged his scalp, her smile soft whenever he’d moan softly with pleasure and when his purr grew so loud that she could feel the vibration in her feet. “Rinse,” she finally told him.

Her hands were like heaven to him, and Raditz simply basked in the exquisite pleasure of allowing someone else to wash his hair, tipping his head back in total trust and surrender to her, letting loose a happy sigh as she began to rinse his ebony locks. “Baby, this is even better than sex,” he murmured when she began working some conditioner into his hair so that it wouldn’t tangle.

“Heh, now I know what to bribe you with when I want something,” she teased as she used the spray to help her rinse the bulk of the conditioner out and really work it into his roots. “There, all done.”

He popped up so quickly that Usagi was stunned when he pressed her to the wall of the shower, but she returned his ardent kiss with enthusiasm, gasping in surprise when he lifted her against him and pressed into her the moment her legs were around his waist. “Raddy… what are—“

“Sex arouses me. What do you think something that’s _better_ than sex does to me?” He breathed as he moved inside of her. “It inspires me,” he chuckled when Usagi only managed to moan his name and cling to him tightly, fully surrendering to the pleasure rolling through her. “It inspires me,” he repeated in her ear, “and you, my angel, are my muse. And right now I’m awfully inspired to call your sisters myself and tell them you’re sick and that you’ll be in bed all day.”

“R—Raddy…!” Usagi was coming for him then, stiffening against him, her eyes rolling back as her limbs and her core all tightened their hold on him until she’d come back down from heaven. “Court,” she whimpered, “need… go to… court…”

“Oh, _fine_ ,” he teased breathlessly as his own orgasm began to build a sweet, familiar warmth in his belly and along the nerve endings of his tail. “Come for me again, at least. Give me something to tide me over until I can properly worship my muse.” When she only whimpered and tugged him down for a kiss, Raditz smiled into it as he moved harder and deeper, his free hand trailing down her spine and back up again to tangle in her golden hair. “You feel so good, _atti… m’eh t’uh au_ …”

Just as he had done earlier, he was setting her off by speaking in his native language, and Usagi came for him with a moan of his name, going limp as he spilled inside of her with a satisfied groan. “Wow… another first,” she sighed once he’d gently set her on the perch.

“Wall sex?” Raditz guessed. “Wait, that’s two firsts, my angel! Wall sex _and_ shower sex. I think we’re breaking records,” he snickered as he poured shampoo into her hair.

“Gods, I need a nap,” was all Usagi could manage. “How do you have all this energy after sex, Raditz? I feel like I could sleep for hours!”

His response was to slide a soapy hand over her shoulder and down until it was resting over her heart, and Usagi emitted a little yelp and jumped in shock when he gave her some of his ki, filling her with energy and snapping her from half-dozing to fully alert. “Whoa!”

“A first for me,” he informed her as he continued to purr and returning to soaping her lovely hair. “I never shared my ki with anyone before.”

He actually sounded shy as he made his confession, and Usagi leaned into him, using her empathy to discover that he did, in fact, feel a little shy, even as that other emotion continued to swell and grow. “Thank you, Raddy,” she whispered, her cheeks coloring as she simply rode his emotions for several minutes while he continued to wash her hair and massage her scalp.

Once he’d conditioned her hair and given her another rinse, Raditz knelt in front of her with a cloth and began to gentle soap her legs. “You’re very welcome, _r’sha m’yo_ ,” he breathed before kissing her tenderly.

Melting into him, they shared many kisses before he was finished with washing her, but when she tried to do the same for him he just grinned and shook his head. “I used my tail to wash myself while I washed you. I didn’t want you to be late for court.”

“Late?” Usagi asked in confusion. More sex would put them behind schedule, sure, but so far they weren’t running late. “Raddy, we’ve got plenty of time before we have to appear.”

“Usagi, if I’d let you slide your soapy hands all over me, we’d never be able to leave your chambers today,” he admitted as he shut off the water, then pulled her to him to dry them both with his ki. “Now come on, I’ll help you dress and I’ll try my very best to behave.”

“I confess, Raddy, I’ll need to exercise some restraint as well,” Usagi said shyly as she savored the way he felt pressing against her naked, his warmth seeping into her skin and his scent relaxing her like nothing else ever had in her whole life. It was embarrassing to admit to even herself that she would have liked nothing more than to tug him back to the bed and let him teach her more about lovemaking, but even after sharing their bodies countless times, she still wanted him. “Come on, let’s hurry. I’m not well known for my willpower,” she giggled as she opened the door to the bedroom, only to jump at the sound of Raditz growling loudly and shoving her behind him. “Raditz!?”

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! It’s just **_me_**!” Turles said quickly, hands up in a gesture of peace as he backed away from the armor he’d quite literally just placed on the bed. “I just got here and I didn’t want to risk a maid seeing the armor in the sitting room!”

Wow, judging from his brother’s reaction, he’d _definitely_ felt the pull! Turles had walked in on Raditz fucking a client before and the worst he’d ever gotten was an annoyed “get out!”, but right now, his older brother looked ready to commit murder in retaliation for Turles seeing the queen naked. “I’m going, I’m going,” Turles added calmly, backing up and shutting the door to the sitting room on his way out.

“Sorry,” Raditz whispered shakily when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and the unmistakable light of the ginzuishou flooding him, relaxing him, making him sag against the wall as she hugged him tightly and looked up at him worriedly. “Just… my beast, you know? He flipped out.”

“It’s alright.” Maybe she was already pregnant and his beast was picking up on it? Usagi wasn’t sure, but maybe that was it. It would make sense at any rate, and she knew that if something made total sense, it was probably true. “Come on, let’s get dressed,” she urged him with a soft smile as she pulled him down for a kiss.

She didn’t expect him to suddenly be so ardent and possessive with that kiss, but Usagi allowed it, returning it deeply as she tried to soothe him with her light, sensing through her empathy that his beast was intensely jealous and protective due to Turles’s trespass. “Court,” she reminded him between kisses, giggling when he growled in frustration even as he dialed it back and eventually released her with a nip to her shoulder.

“I want you again after we get back,” Raditz purred as he pulled on his underarmor, then his brief, and finally the hard armor that all Saiyans wore while they were on duty. “Need help with the dress?”

“Actually, if you don’t mind?” Usa asked shyly, all too aware of the desire in his body language as he caressed her bare shoulder and pressed to her from behind, his warmth seeping into her still sensitive flesh. Gods damn it, she wanted him again, too!

“I don’t mind, angel… I’m just wondering if you’re sure about putting any clothes on at all. You smell awfully aroused,” Raditz teased as he began lacing up the back of her gown, knowing full well that she would insist on going to court.

“When we get back,” the queen promised as she leaned into his touch. “Gods… I think Mina might have put something else in that fertility potion.”

“It can’t just be that we have amazing chemistry?” Raditz inquired as he finished with the laces and tied them off in a bow. “It absolutely has to mean that you’re drugged?”

Sensing a touch of hurt in his voice, Usagi immediately blushed and shook her head. “That’s not what I meant, I promise! I just… I only… I’ve never felt like this before about a man. About _anyone_ , for that matter. I’m even sore, but… I still want more. But I have to go to court,” she grumped, regretting her decision to leave the room more and more as the minutes ticked by and formulating the beginning of a plan so that she wouldn’t be forced to concentrate on her duties throughout the rest of the week. Surely no one would be upset with her for taking a week away, right? It wasn’t like she regularly took vacations anyway and her last one had been, what…? Three years ago? Even then, it’d only been for a couple days.

Pleased that she admitted being insanely attracted to him, Raditz came around and tipped her chin up to look her in the eye, relishing the feeling of the pull, smirking knowingly when she blinked at the tugging in her chest. Oh, if only she knew what that meant for them. “Come on, we’ll do court. Then lunch. Then each other.”

That got a giggle out of her, and Usagi nodded as she waved her hand to produce her signature hairstyle and her crown appeared on her head. “Alright, let’s go and apologize to Turles. Then we’ll get to work on _doing_ things.”

“As you wish, my angel.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

                “It’s fine, it’s fine,” Turles soothed when Raditz and Usagi entered the sitting room and both of them began to simultaneously apologize, the latter of the two blushing to the roots of her hair. “I didn’t really see anything, anyway,” he added for her benefit, even though he had actually gotten a good glimpse at a pair of full, lovely breasts that rivaled Mina’s. “Even if I had it doesn’t matter; you know about me and your sister.”

                “What he’s trying to say is that he has eyes for only her,” Raditz explained as he gave his brother’s shoulder a squeeze. “And I mean it, man. I’m sorry. My beast pulled a total takeover on me.”

                “I know, it’s fine, like I said. My only concern is the fact that our brother’s here with Rei, and what he’ll do or say when he smells you all over the queen. He should be the only other Saiyan at court until Dad comes back with Mako, but I wouldn’t rule out another Saiyan randomly showing up and smelling either of you on the other.”

                “Damn,” Usagi sighed. “Well… it’s unavoidable. And it’s not like people won’t know I’ve slept with _someone_ once I finally start showing, right? Perhaps we should just take it as it comes, and hopefully any Saiyans that smell either of us on the other can be persuaded to keep it quiet.”

                “Tell you what,” Turles offered hesitantly, “I’ll go on ahead and notify any Saiyans I meet to keep their mouths shut if they happen to smell anything that might be worthy of gossip… and I’ll also inform them that if they don’t, I’ll beat them into the ground for upsetting my mate because they couldn’t keep their mouths shut. If it upsets you, it’ll upset her,” he explained when Usagi opened her mouth to ask why he was so willing to help them out.

                Before she could think better of it, Usa leapt into Turles’s arms and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!” She exclaimed. But before she could continue and tell him that she owed him and to come to her if he needed anything, a low, dangerously quiet growl filled the room and the queen quickly separated from the former pirate, placing herself between him and the source of the menacing sound as she turned to face Raditz.

                “Sorry,” she murmured in embarrassment, blushing hotly at her impulsiveness and how she’d nearly gotten Turles hurt. “I um… I didn’t mean to make your beast jealous, Raddy,” she whispered as she looked up at him through her lashes, her cheeks burning hot when she saw the possessive look in his eyes and quickly looked down at the floor, expecting him to yell. “Please don’t be angry with Turles, it was my fault, not his.”

                “Just go,” Raditz huffed at his brother, waving him off. “Before she accidentally sets me off.”

                “Heh, fine. For the record, I’m not worried too much about it since I can kick your ass, but I’d rather not put you in traction while you’re actively trying to knock her up. Might be difficult for you to fuck her if you’re in a body cast, after all,” Turles chuckled as he showed himself out, producing a grin for Usagi’s benefit when she looked up, making it clear that he wasn’t mad at her. “I’ll see you two in the throne room. This should be interesting.”

                With that, he was gone, and Usa wrung her hands nervously when she used her powers to discover that Raditz was annoyed and frustrated. “I really am sorry,” she breathed, gnawing on her lower lip as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. “I… I didn’t mean to—“

                “I know, angel. I know,” Raditz replied with a heavy sigh, stepping forward to wrap her in his arms, purring softly when he scented her tears. “Don’t cry, ok? I’m not mad. You’re just not used to the rules regarding a Saiyan’s beast, that’s all. When you’re not pregnant or trying to get pregnant, I won’t be such an ass, trust me. Hugging my brother won’t bother my beast at all, and for the record, it doesn’t bother _me_ , even now. Just him. We’ll work on it, ok?”  

                “Alright. We’ll work on it,” she agreed softly when she felt his annoyance abate and shift to an eagerness to see her smile. “Come on, let’s get to court. We can work on it after we get back.”

                “Oh yes,” he agreed as he opened the door and held it open for her, then offered his arm as he wrapped his tail around his own waist, resisting the desire to curl it around hers in a clear message to every other man that saw them that she was his and _only_ his.

                Through her empathy, Usagi could sense that possessive streak coming out of him and was about to assure him that she wouldn’t hug anymore men, but her communicator beeped the moment they were in the hallway. “It’s Minako,” she sighed as she pulled it out of a hidden pocket inside of her gown. “What in the world could be so important that it couldn’t wait until we were in the throne room?” She asked her sister as she answered.

                “Use the disguise pen,” Mina hissed out in a whisper, afraid that one of the queen’s regular guards might be in the hallway. “If it can change your appearance, surely it can change your scent, right!? Use it on both you and Raditz, and then maybe we won’t have to risk someone running their mouth!”

                A slow, giddy smile spread over Usagi’s face and she beamed up at Raditz before removing her arm from his to dart back into her chambers to dig around in one of her many jewelry boxes. This one didn’t hold jewelry though, unless you counted her Senshi locket—no, this box contained all of the mementos she’d collected as a Senshi before she’d become queen, most of them little things that would be worthless to anyone but her. A dried red rose from Tuxedo Kamen, a dried white rose from his alter ego, the Moonlight Knight. A flower from the Doom Tree. A bead from Jupiter’s rose belt. A feather from each of Rei’s ravens. Prayer beads from Grandpa Hino. A note from Ami for her to study for a test, stapled to the actual test, her first-ever A in anything. “Oh, where is it where is it where is it!?” She chanted as she dug through the box that held far more than it should, thanks to subspace technology.

                Locks of hair from her Senshi and pictures and—

                Usa froze when she came across a lock of pink hair, blinking rapidly as tears filled her eyes. “Chibi-Usa,” she breathed, gently extracting it to reveal a photo of her daughter beneath it. “My baby… gods, I miss you.”

                “You’re right, she does look just like you,” Raditz murmured from over her shoulder, kissing the top of her head and wrapping a strong, comforting arm around her waist. “Don’t cry, angel. You’ll meet her again in only nine months. And after you’ve waited so long for her, nine months is an awfully short time, don’t you think?”

                “I… I only…” Swallowing down more tears, Usagi managed a grateful smile as she turned her head to look up at him, finding his lips turned up in one of gentle understanding. “You’re right, I’m sorry, Raditz. I’m so used to crying when I see her photo… it’s because she should have been born several years ago. I was hopeless about ever seeing her again for so long that I guess crying’s become a habit, you know?” When he nodded, Usagi shrugged, placing the lock of hair and the photo in her jewelry box again, caressing her daughter’s smiling face before pulling another drawer of the box to find the earrings she’d worn as Sailor Moon… the hair combs she’d worn as Super Sailor Moon… “Ah! Yahtzee!” She squealed when she found the pen and snatched it up, grinning from ear to ear as she chanted, “Disguise Power! Mask my scent and Raditz’s scent so that no one can smell us on each other… well, except for platonically, of course!”

                It was then that Raditz knew it had worked because his beast reared up immediately and growled at the lack of scent on her, urging him to drag her back to the bed to strip her down and take her until she was reeking of him. “Fuuuuck… angel, make it so **_I_** can smell myself on you,” he ground out. “And do it _fast_.”

                “Oh, ok,” Usa squeaked. “Pen, do what he said, ok!? Before he rips this dress off,” she added when she sensed his desire through her empathic powers. That desire quickly faded into the background once the pen had done its job, not gone, but just humming away behind every other thought and emotion that Raditz experienced, just as it always did until he had an opportunity to get lucky. “Are you always horny?” Usagi choked out as she analyzed his emotions and realized that that simmering lust had been there since the moment she met him… hell, it’d probably been there while they were sleeping.

                “ _Always_ ,” he chuckled, happy now that he could smell his scent covering her from head to toe, clearly marking her as his. Never mind that he was the only person that could smell it, his beast was content and that was all that mattered.

                “Heh, well I guess that helps, considering your profession. Makes it easier?” Goddamn, why did she suddenly feel so… jealous? Jealous at the thought of his job and what that meant at the end of the week. He’d… leave. Of course he’d leave, duh. But… no, she wasn’t going to think about that, damn it. She was probably just experiencing some kind of side effect to the hormones in the fertility potion that Minako had given her.

                “Not at the end of this week it won’t,” Raditz sighed. “Don’t worry about me, though. I’ll be ok. I think, anyway. As long as you let me share your bed to cater to my beast’s need to protect you, I think I’ll be fine.”

                “Wait… what?”

                Her innocent confusion made him smile as he offered his arm and shook his head at her forgetfulness. “Angel, I already explained that my beast’s going to be a little difficult while you’re pregnant with my kid. He’s definitely going to fixate on you.”

                “I know that, I haven’t forgotten about you needing to sleep with me. But… but what in the heck does that have to do with _your_ _job_ , Raddy?” Usagi asked as she wound her small hand around his bicep and let him lead her to the main door to her chambers, which he’d closed after she’d hastily run back inside to find her disguise pen.

                Running a hand through his hair and sighing in frustration, Raditz waited to open the door and held her gaze seriously. “Usagi, like I told you last night, my beast will want to protect you. Be by your side as much as possible. Make sure you’re well fed and well rested. What I didn’t think about until this morning, though… is that he won’t want anyone but you the entire time. Period. Hell… honestly? You’re probably not even pregnant yet and the thought of giving myself to any other woman… well, it absolutely disgusts me. Just being honest,” he reiterated when she blushed hotly, her eyes widening with a hint of fear before she looked away and at the floor. “Full disclosure, Usa. We both need to be honest throughout all of this, ok? Even if the truth kind of sucks sometimes. Or… would you rather that I had just lied and acted like I’d be able to completely walk away in six days?”

                “I… no, of course not,” she managed. “It’s just…” He wasn’t falling in love with her was he!? And why in the name of Selene herself did the thought of Raditz being in love with her put butterflies in her stomach!? Gods, it was like the moment she’d first looked into his eyes, and she couldn’t shake the suspicion that she’d wind up falling for him… shit, what in the world would he do if _that_ happened!?

                “Don’t worry, angel. It’s probably not what you’re thinking.” That was still the truth since he knew she hadn’t given the pull a single thought. “Hormones and all that. Instincts. Like I told you before.”

                “Yes. Your beast,” she murmured. “I… no, we’ll talk later,” Usagi sighed, giving him her best, reassuring smile as she linked her arm with his once more. “We’ll figure it out, take it all a day at a time. After all, we should hardly worry about the end of the week when it’s only the beginning of it… especially when we’re having such a nice time,” she finished with a hint of a blush. Oh yes, a very nice time, indeed.

                “Heh, I love how delicately you put that, Usa,” Raditz chuckled as he bent down to kiss her once, making that short, single kiss as tender as he could, smiling into it happily when she hummed in approval and returned it sweetly. “A nice time,” he breathed against her lips. “Yeah, that’s definitely accurate… now… let’s get down to the throne room before I make it a really nice time. And make you late for more than just your period.”

                Usagi erupted into peals of laughter at that and nodded. “Let’s hope I’m late as hell for that!” She cheered as she opened the door and let him lead her out into the hall, still giggling and exchanging grins with him as he led her down the hall, then the stairs, unaware of how her infectious laughter was drawing the smiles and chuckles of the palace staff and random courtiers along the way. Even as they entered the throne room and everyone stood upon her entry, Usa couldn’t keep herself from giggling occasionally on the way to her throne, even laughing softly when she reached it and said, “please be seated,” flashing Raditz a bright smile when he raised his hand to her lips and released her to take a position a few feet away and behind the throne to stand at attention. “Sorry, everyone,” she snickered when she noticed the way her people and the Senshi that were present were studying her curiously, all of them doing the exact same to Raditz. “My new bodyguard cracked a funny joke on the walk over and I can’t stop laughing at it. It’s hardly appropriate for court, though,” she added with a grin. “Anyways… please forgive my tardiness. What’s on the agenda for today?”

                One of the stewards of the court and the captain of her guard, Tenar, stepped forward at that. “Majesty, Diamond of the Black Moon has requested an audience with you to discuss _the usual_ ,” he began dryly, his lips twitching up when she immediately frowned and rolled her eyes in reply. “Ah, just as I thought. I shall tell him that you’ll see about speaking with him another day. Next… your cousin Galaxia in the Andromeda galaxy has requested food aid for her people. They’re still engaged in war with the PTO, as you’re well aware.”

                “Ugh, don’t remind me. Stupid Planet Trade Organization… has King Vegeta sent any word about the fight? Is he still on the front lines?” She wondered worriedly. She and Vegeta weren’t exactly the best of friends but they respected the hell out of one another and had always cooperated for the greater good of their peoples. He could be a royal asshole when he wanted to be and his constant sarcasm got on Usagi’s nerves, but he was a good king. She’d never deny that.

                “Yes, Majesty, he is. He’s sent a request for the House of Bardock to join him in battle, as well as General Nappa. I gathered that it was only a request because of the aforementioned warriors’ ties to the Senshi here, except for Raditz… who I see is now your bodyguard? I hate to bring up personal matters in court, my queen, but I thought that you’d asked me to find you a new one after the last one quit,” Tenar stated as respectfully as possible.

                “Oh. Tenar, I’m _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean to step on your toes,” Usagi apologized sincerely. “I should have consulted you first. Raditz and I hit it off really well and he doesn’t have any issues keeping up with me like the last three guards did, and since I trust him and he’s Kakarot and Turles’s brother and Bardock’s son…” The queen shrugged at that and blushed. “Forgive me? I should have called you yesterday when I made the decision to hire him.”

                “My apologies if you felt any forgiveness was necessary, Majesty. I was only surprised that you’d hired a guard at all since you hate being guarded all the time,” Tenar chuckled. “You _are_ right, though… if anyone could keep up with your adventures into the city alone, it would _definitely_ be a Saiyan warrior. Raditz, do you think you can keep our lovely queen in line?”

                “I can try,” he answered, allowing only a smirk to appear at the corner of his mouth as he tried to keep his guard-face on. “I can definitely assure her complete protection so long as she’s with me, at least. I don’t see her getting away from me too often, though.”

                “Very good, then. I trust that our queen has shown you your quarters, then? The room attached to hers?”

                “Yes, of course, thank you,” Raditz lied without flinching. He’d check them out when he returned and make them look lived in. Better to cover his tracks so that no one questioned either him or Usagi about why his bed was always made.

                “As you were, then. Majesty,” Tenar continued, “what about King Vegeta’s summons for Bardock’s family and Nappa?”

                “Damn,” Usagi sighed, drumming her fingers on the armrest of her throne as she looked to Rei, who was staring at her intensely, her knuckles white as they gripped Kakarot’s hand. “Every queen that’s attached to a member of the House of Bardock will need to make their own decisions with their consorts and/or guard captains,” she finally stated. “I just can’t give the order to send them. As for Raditz, I’ll call Vegeta personally and ask him to make an exception for him on my behalf, since I only just hired him. Surely he’ll understand and waive Raditz’s summons out of concern for my safety. After all, Vegeta needs me alive whether he likes it or not. Rei… is that decision acceptable for you?”

                “Yes,” Sailor Mars sighed in relief, squeezing her mate’s hand with her right and protectively smoothing her left over the heavy bulge in her middle. “Thanks, Usa.”

                “You’ve only got a couple weeks left before you deliver. You sure you want me to do it?” She added with a grin.

                “There’s no healer I trust more, Majesty,” Rei replied warmly. “I won’t even joke about it. Just remember to wash your hands.”

                Laughter rolled through the throne room at that and Usagi stuck her tongue out at her best friend just before the door at the back opened and a familiar face strode inside, cooling her mirth. At least it was the brother and not the man himself, and at least he was respectfully waiting patiently at the back of the room instead of storming forward like his brother had the last time he’d appeared in her throne room. “Sapphire,” she sighed, waving him forward, tipping him a nod and a gentle smile when he came forward and bowed deeply.

                “Majesty, my brother sends word that he would like to speak with you in private. He also bids me to apologize for his behavior the last time. It’s why I’m here instead of him, my queen. He doesn’t wish to insult you a second time with his poor manners,” Sapphire stated bluntly, returning her smile on his last statement.

                “I thank you for your honesty, as always, Sapphire. And though I don’t particularly care for your brother’s embarrassing antics, I thank him for his as well. I wish you’d been in here five minutes ago. I’m sorry, but I have no time to speak with your brother at this time. Please express to him the pressing importance of the ongoing war between Vegeta-sei, Galactica and the Planet Trade Organization?” Usagi gently requested.

                “Yes, my queen,” Sapphire sighed in disappointment. “Remaining honest, Queen Serenity… my brother won’t be happy about this. He wished to propose again, only more respectfully this time.”

                Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi noted that Raditz didn’t so much as flinch, but she could feel his ire rising through her powers and knew that if they were in private, his beast would be flipping the fuck out. “Sapphire… look, I’m sorry to make you into the bearer of bad news, but… I don’t even like your brother very much. Yes, he’s handsome. Yes, he’s the ruler of the other side of the moon. But powerful and handsome just don’t do it for a lady every time, ok? I have no interest in marriage at this time, and even if I did, I would want to marry for love. Could you explain that to Diamond for me, please?”

                “Ugh… this won’t be fun. Fair warning, Majesty, I wouldn’t put it past him to try and barge in her again in a week,” the blue-haired young man huffed.

                “Too bad that I won’t be here. I have plans to get away for a few days and I won’t be at court for a week. _Yes_ , Tenar,” she added towards her guard captain with a chuckle, “I had every intention of telling you about this today. Raditz and I discussed it earlier and he said that he wouldn’t have a problem guarding me all by himself. Mina and Rei will have my contact information in case of an emergency or if Rei goes into labor a little early. I’ll give you the details later, after we’re finished with court business.”

                “Yes, my queen.”

                Over the next two hours, Raditz stood at attention as he listened to the proceedings of Usagi’s court, impressed by her wisdom in regards to many of the issues brought before her, especially when she began taking cases from the common people. On Vegeta-sei, the king was almost never bothered with things that weren’t affairs of state, but Usagi handled small claims, divorces, custody hearings… even land disputes if they were brought before her.

                To be fair, the cases she heard were those that the regular court system had had trouble handling on its own. Also to be fair towards King Vegeta, Vegeta-sei was usually at war and Raditz’s king normally didn’t have time to handle such petty issues, but the long-haired Elite couldn’t help but admire the hell out of the Lunarian for taking those cases as seriously as if they were the most crucial decisions made by any war council.

                He also admired the hell out of her self-control when he scented her arousal less than an hour before the ending of her time in the throne room. She’d only given him a single glance throughout the hearings, her eyes smoldering with desire as she’d looked at him, and even then it was to ask him to escort the defendant of a breaking and entering case after she’d found him guilty for his crimes. Apparently, her attention was just as divided as his, and as he wondered about her mention of a few days away from court and when she’d come up with _that_ idea, he also couldn’t wait to get her back in her rooms for a slow, leisurely session of babymaking.

                Raditz was the consummate professional when the time came to escort her back to her chambers, but once they’d returned and the door to the sitting room was closed and locked behind them, Raditz turned to her with a questioning, curious look. “I have to ask, Usa… just what were you thinking about in the throne room?”

                Oh shit, she’d forgotten that he could smell her arousal! “Well, um… I…” She hesitated as she looked him up and down in his armor and shrugged slightly. “You know. Stuff.”

                Her color was rising as she looked him over once more, and Raditz couldn’t help but grin as he stepped forward confidently and pressed her to the wall with his far larger frame, hemming her in. “Oh, come on. You know you can tell me whatever it was that got you so horny, my angel. In fact… tell me and I’ll _make it happen_ ,” he added, his voice shifting to a seductive purr as he thought about pleasing her in any way possible.

                “Well, I…” Looking up into his eyes, Usagi melted at his very earnest eagerness to please and the butterflies she felt whenever they made eye contact. She could feel it through her empathy, how much he wanted to just make her happy and how it wasn’t just about sex with him. It might have been that way when he’d been sent to her room, but now… now there was something _more_ that she could feel coming off of him in soft, nervous waves. “The armor,” she whispered shyly. “You… you look very nice in it, Raditz.”

                “Oh, how I love where this is going, my angel,” he chuckled with pleasure, snaking a hand around to her back to unlace her gown. “Is someone having another nightguard fantasy?”

                “Not exactly,” she admitted, her cheeks heating up as he pushed her gown down her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. However, a knock at the door brought forth a squeak of embarrassment, but thanks to Raditz thinking quickly and using his Saiyan speed, she was clothed again in moments, her gown properly laced and tied. “Thank you,” she sighed in relief as she turned the lock.

                Tenar was on the other side of the door—no surprise—and he greeted them with a nod and a smile. “My queen. Raditz. I thought that maybe I should come see you before you left the palace.”

                “Oh, of course, Tenar. My apologies, I should have hung around after court to speak with you about Raditz,” Usa chuckled. “Come in and be welcome.”

                “Actually, I approve of your choice. Raditz is an Elite. He won’t have any problems keeping up with you on your worst days,” her steward stated as he folded his arms over his chest and slowly looked the much taller warrior up and down, finally nodding in approval. “What I _don’t_ get… is why he agreed to the job. Weren’t you working for Lady Minako only a few days ago? Don’t tell me that you caught wind of Vegeta calling the lot of you up to go to the front and that this is a way to get out of it.”

                Tenar wasn’t surprised at the growl that erupted out of Raditz, nor the ki ball that immediately formed in his hand—after all, he’d just insulted the man’s honor and had more or less called him a coward. “I’m sure you can understand, Raditz, that as Her Majesty’s steward and the captain of her guard, I have to look at _everything_ from _every_ angle. You’re well-renowned as a ladies’ man, so I’m pretty sure you can figure out where I’m coming from. It looks suspicious as hell for you to quit your job with Lady Minako—where you were enjoying a different lady every night and making a substantial amount of money—just to take a job as a bodyguard.”

                With more than a little effort, Raditz ground his teeth as he managed to absorb the ki ball in his hand… and only because Usagi had grasped his arm and given it a little squeeze, her blue eyes looking up at him with a mixture of empathy and disapproval. “It’s an _honor_ for me to guard the queen,” he growled, “and if you _ever_ call my honor into question again, Tenar—steward or no steward—I’ll turn you into a stain on the fucking wall. Understand me?” When the captain raised his hands in a peaceful gesture and nodded, Raditz returned the nod curtly. “As for my job with Mina, I’m getting older. With that comes some instincts for Saiyans that you Solarians wouldn’t understand. It gets harder not to mate whenever I’m with a woman and I’ll be damned if I mate someone that’s only a client. I made a promise to myself years ago that I’d only mate someone I felt the pull for. And pardon my language, Majesty,” he added towards Usagi. “I didn’t mean to offend but he pissed me off. Even if he’s just doing his job.”

                “I am only doing my job, Raditz. Surely you understand my position, since you’re so very concerned with Her Majesty’s safety,” the steward stated as neutrally as possible. “With that said, I’m also concerned about King Vegeta’s reaction to your new position in the queen’s household. Do I need to prepare for a shitstorm when he finds out you won’t be coming to the front? Or shall I prepare a replacement for you in light of your orders to return to Vegeta-sei?”

                “I’ll speak with Vegeta,” Raditz answered with a sigh, scooping up his queen’s hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. “If you’ll pardon me for a moment, Majesty, I’ll go ahead and make the call.”

                “Of course, Raditz. Take your time,” Usagi replied as she worried about what they would do if Vegeta demanded that he return to fight for his home planet. She knew he was the weakest of the Elite, so she couldn’t help but worry for his safety. Ok, it was more than just simple worry… if she was being honest with herself, the thought of him going into battle straight up _terrified_ her. _Am I falling in love with him?_ She wondered silently. _Surely after one day I wouldn’t be, but… I can tell that he may be doing the same. I felt it from him this morning, loud and clear. And the thought of him going to war frightens me to the core. If he dies—_

“Majesty? …Serenity,” Tenar whispered, taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly. “Serenity, why are you crying?”

                “I… I’m fine,” she breathed, quickly snatching up some tissues from her subspace. “Forgive me, Tenar. I didn’t realize.”

                Maybe it was just close to her time of the month, but even as he tried to tell himself that it was just some female hormones at work and that Neo Queen Serenity cried easily, Tenar couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a lot more going on with his queen than just her impending period. For a moment in time, there had been very real fear in her eyes. She was genuinely afraid of something, and after hugging her tightly and patting her back comfortingly, Tenar had a bit of an epiphany. “Rei’s the only Senshi on the planet other than Mina,” he murmured, “and you… you hate asking for help.”

                “Pardon?” Usa asked as she tried to get her silent crying under control, shaking her head at her own stupid thoughts. Of course Raditz wouldn’t die. As for the rest of it—the possibility that she was beginning to fall in love with him—she’d just take that one day at a time.

                “Has there been a threat against your person?” Tenar inquired softly. “Do you feel unsafe? Is that why you hired a Saiyan guard instead of informing the Senshi? I know you’d feel guilty calling them in from their homes just to protect you, and Minako would be alone in defending you after she’d hogtied Rei to keep her from jumping into a fight while pregnant.”

                “Oh.” Damn it, that was actually a really good cover story for hiring Raditz! The only problem with it, however, was downplaying it just enough to keep the palace guard from being put on red alert. Downplay it too much, though, and she’d seem frivolously worried. “Look, Tenar,” she began slowly as she formulated a plan that would most likely work out in her and Raditz’s favor. Usagi hated to lie more than anything and she generally wasn’t very good at it, but she summoned every ounce of sincerity she could think of as she worried about Raditz in the other room, trying to give Vegeta a valid explanation for staying put on Earth instead of going to war. If he could lie, do could she… or she could at least omit the full truth.

                “I’d like to play this close to the chest for now, alright?” The queen asked gently, her eyes darting worriedly to the closed bedroom door that Raditz was behind, wishing that it wouldn’t be soundproof for just a few moments so she could hear what was being said. “It’s nothing that I need concern you or my Senshi with, alright? That’s something that I can promise you.” That was true, at least. “Part of the reason I chose Raditz is because of his discretion. He can keep his mouth shut, unlike members of your guard.” Ok, that was a little mean, probably… but there _were_ a few guards under Tenar that were known for running their mouths. “They good at their jobs, but my main concern right now is privacy in this matter.”

                “Are you in danger?” Her steward asked gently. “Please Serenity… if you are, I need to know. I’ll do whatever you ask of me, but at least tell an old man the truth.”

                “I’m not in any immediate danger, no,” she worded carefully, trying her best not to wince when Tenar frowned gravely. “Please, just let me keep this between myself and Raditz for now. I swear to you that when the time is right, I’ll tell you everything… but even then, I’ll need your complete silence on the matter.”

                “I… alright,” Tenar sighed heavily, breaking under the way her crystal blue eyes were begging him not to press her for answers. “Just please, Serenity. Please. _Don’t_ make me regret the decision not to inform your Senshi that something’s amiss.”

                “You won’t, Tenar. I swear it.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

                “Here we go!” Usagi cheered the moment they’d teleported to the tiny planet, beaming brightly up at Raditz the entire time he looked around slowly, analyzing everything with a keen eye and an Elite’s usual suspicion, looking for any possible threats to his queen and himself.

                “Raddy, could you get the sour look off of your face for one moment?” The Lunarian asked, her inquiry half-serious as she left his embrace and snagged his hand to tug him towards the small cottage that was only a five minute walk away. “Stop looking around like we’re gonna get attacked at any moment, too!” She chastised him. “I told you already, this is _my_ planet! It’s uninhabited!”

                He’d understood that statement to mean that it was under her jurisdiction and protection, but the more he looked around, the more it became clear that the planet really was deserted. “When did this become a Lunarian or Solarian territory?” He wondered aloud as he recalled his star charts back in his room at Minako’s temple; a glance at the sky and a large, bright blue star off in the distance confirmed that they weren’t even in the same system anymore, and Raditz couldn’t help but wonder if they were even in the same galaxy. “What _is_ this place? And _where_?”

                “Heeee… it became Lunarian territory when I formed it from stardust and breathed life into it,” Usagi replied with a mischevious wink. “I’m not Cosmos yet by choice, but I’m still a goddess of life, you know. Creating things is just one of the fringe benefits. But for the record, it’s also _very_ draining. That’s why it’s so small. I wanted to try it out, you know? I’d never made anything before. Not like _this_ , anyway. And because it was so exhausting, I’ve never made anything like it since, either. Stardust-sei is the only planet of its kind, and my only real refuge from court life.”

                “Wow…” For a couple minutes, Raditz was lost for words and could only look around, noting things here and there that definitely served as Usagi’s signature as Creator. Fluffy, adorable creatures in the field to his right, truckloads of flowers growing all around them… and if his nose was right, he thought he smelled an onsen not too far off, its humid scent only slightly masked by the smell of the deciduous forest behind him and the sweet scent of all the flowers surrounding them. “How long did it take you?”

                “Two days… maybe three? I’ve never known, exactly, never been able to figure it out, but the more I’ve thought about it throughout the years, the more I think it was three. Maybe four. Just _don’t_ tell any of my Senshi about it, ok?” She added quickly, blushing hotly when he raised an eyebrow in confused curiosity, clearly asking her with his expression for the whole story. Well… it was only fair to tell him if she was going to ask for his silence, right?

“You see… I didn’t have the guts to ask them how long I’d been gone, and well… I was so tired by the time I’d finished, I couldn’t remember on what date I’d left to experiment with making a little place of my own. Pluto’s the _only_ one that knows about Stardust, and only because I let her vacation here whenever she wants. In exchange for her silence, of course—because of the nature of her powers, she’d known where I was all along, and when the Inners were ready to rip me apart for disappearing, Setsuna was the only one to defend me. Even the rest of the Outers were furious with me, but they’d agreed to let Rei and Mina handle the verbal beating of a lifetime.”

                “Can you blame them, Usagi?” Raditz asked seriously, his tail thrashing behind him for a few moments at the thought of losing complete track of her for even an hour… let alone for several days. Nerve-wracking didn’t even begin to describe how anxious he would be about her. “All of them must have been beside themselves with worry. Rei probably had a total fucking meltdown.”

                “She did,” the queen sighed guiltily, “and I felt awful about it. Truly, I did. But in my defense, _I didn’t know that much_ _time had passed!_ I really _didn’t know_!” She insisted when he shot her a look of incredulous disbelief. “I thought I’d only been gone for something like eight to twelve hours and my stupid watch wasn’t working because the magnetic field here is all screwy. I’d forgotten my communicator, you see, and it’s the only thing that works out—what? What’s that look for, Raditz? _What_?” She repeated insistently, yet softly as she found herself trembling at the fury in his eyes, wounded tears forming in hers when she understood that his fury was meant for _her_. “Raddy…? What… what did I do?” She choked out, her voice cracking emotionally. _Please… please don’t yell at me!_ She thought as he opened his mouth to answer and she instinctively winced. The gods themselves only knew how long that instinct had been ingrained in her; the instinct to flinch and cower whenever a man she cared for opened his mouth to verbally tear her down and rip the remains of her self-esteem to shreds.

                Endymion had been dead for years, but the effect he’d had on the moon queen was still alive and strong… and that effect probably wouldn’t leave her for hundreds of years… if it ever did at all. If Raditz didn’t figure that out quickly and make it a point not to yell at her, it probably _never_ would.

                “I want your word, Usagi. You will never, ever, EVER forget your communicator again! **Period!** **_Do you understand me!?”_** He shouted—albeit quietly, far more quietly than Endymion ever had— grinding the words through his teeth, relaxing only when she nodded timidly, a sigh leaving him along with his terrified anger when she looked down at the silken slippers on her feet and he watched jewel-like tears twinkle in the air before they splashed onto them.

                “Please… _please_ don’t be angry with me,” Usagi whimpered as she felt her eyes burning with more tears and her lower lip quivered, a tell-tale sign that she was about to start sobbing in earnest. “It was a long time ago, Raditz. Please don’t be angry with me,” she repeated in a defeated, submissive whisper. And then, so softly that he almost didn’t hear it, “please… don’t yell at me anymore…”

“Fuck. Angel… I’m sorry,” Raditz murmured when he noted her trembling and the way her lower lip quivered. “I didn’t mean to yell, and… I shouldn’t have in the first place.” Before she could reply, he’d taken her in his arms and started to purr comfortingly, his tail winding around her snugly and his hands caressing her back in a soothing up and down motion. “I didn’t mean to… ugh, never mind,” he sighed. To push it would only make her cry more, and that was the _last_ thing he wanted. “I only meant… just don’t forget your communicator again, Usagi. Agreed? Please? And… especially not while you’re pregnant. It’s irresponsible not to have a way to call for help if you run into trouble. Look,” he added slowly, hesitant to continue for fear that she’d figure out the depth of his feelings for her after only a day of sharing her bed. “I… I would _worry_. Even if you weren’t carrying my child, I’d worry myself sick. I know you’re the type of woman that rarely thinks about her own well-being, that you’re the type of woman that only ever thinks about the well-being of those you care about… and even those that you don’t. So do me a favor and don’t ever forget your communicator? Please? Because if you do, angel… I’ll work myself into a state out of worry for you. I wouldn’t even be able to eat. Worrying yourself until you’re _literally_ _sick_ is something that Saiyans are particularly good at when it comes to their mates. You don’t even _want_ to know how bad it’d be if we shared a pairbond and I suddenly couldn’t sense you through it.”

                “I’m sorry,” she choked out. “I’m sorry, Raditz… it won’t h—happen again.” He’d been upset for a legitimate reason, but the fact that he’d yelled only reminded her of Endymion and how the king had yelled at her frequently, how he’d regularly taken his frustration out on her by raising his voice, verbally railing at her, blaming her for everything that went wrong—even if she’d had nothing to do with it—and calling her names if she tried to defend herself. “Just… please… don’t yell…? I don’t like yelling, Raditz. _Please_ don’t be angry at me… I _swear_ I won’t do it again!”

                Tipping her chin up, Raditz looked beyond the tears at the wounded, naked vulnerability in her eyes and suddenly felt ten inches tall. He’d _really_ hurt her… and if his guess was right, he’d also dredged up some of her worst memories of her late husband and king. “I’m sorry, angel,” he breathed with complete sincerity. “Forgive me. I’m not mad at you,” he added when a tear escaped each eye and she looked away to stare at her slippers again. “I’m not, I promise. Usa-angel… look at me.” When she met his gaze and he felt the pull for what had to be the hundredth time, Raditz kissed her tenderly, trailing his fingers through one of the streamers that comprised her royal hairstyle. “I couldn’t get the idea of you out of my head, pregnant and wounded, stranded somewhere with no means to call for help,” he explained once he’d drawn back by only an inch. “The thought scared me shitless, _atti_. That’s why I raised my voice. Not because I was angry… but because I was afraid. And if I’m being fully honest with you… I’m not used to being afraid of anything. Please… forgive me?”

                “If you promise not to yell at me ever again,” Usagi replied tearfully. “I… I only… _please_ understand, Raditz—“

                “ _He_ yelled at you,” Raditz sighed knowingly. “He’d yell and say horrible things. He’d call you names. He’d insult not only you, but your intelligence. He’d treat you like a child. And in the end, he’d turn the whole thing around on you to make you think that everything was _your_ fault… and if you tried to defend yourself or yell back, he’d turn it all into a game of semantics, put words in your mouth, and make you feel like the bad guy.” As he watched her swallow a sob that threatened to erupt through her trembling lips, Raddy sighed once more and wiped at the tears that tumbled from her eyes, hugging her tightly to him as he gave her another slow, apologetic kiss. “I saw it a lot when I worked for Mina,” he explained. “Men that were manipulative, cruel bastards… and the women that would come to me or one of the others.”

                Nodding silently, the fact that he knew and understood everything without requiring any explanation from her suddenly made her feel better, infinitely lighter, and lifted a crippling, years-old weight from the queen’s shoulders that she hadn’t even been aware of carrying. “They’d come to you to take what revenge they could on their husbands?” She asked in a broken whisper. “By cheating?”

                “No, angel,” Raditz murmured, “they’d come to me or one of the others to feel appreciated. To feel _loved_. Even if it was just pretend. Even if we could only make it better for a few hours.”

                Even as she felt empathy for those women, Usagi couldn’t help the shiver of jealousy that raced through her and made her stomach clench and caused her hands to curl into fists. That jealousy peppered her tone as she asked her next question, despite her effort to suppress it. After all, she would be his only lover for the next nine months; he’d said it himself, that the thought of sharing himself with another while she carried his child disgusted him.

                It was a hollow comfort, however—it didn’t change the fact that Usagi felt an inexplicable, deep unhappiness at the idea of Raditz drifting to another lover once their daughter was brought into the world. No, not unhappiness. That word simply didn’t do any justice for whatever it was that she felt. The idea of him in the arms of another woman—the idea of Raditz whispering things to someone else that he’d whispered to her as they’d made love… that hurt. It honestly hurt her so deeply that it threatened to reduce her to a sobbing, inconsolable mess. “Raditz… did you… I mean… was it really just pretend? For _you_ , I mean?” Usa whispered, fear joining the jealousy that had somehow managed to add an edge to the trembling sob in her voice.

                “Compassion isn’t the same thing as love, angel,” Raditz answered gently, hearing the mixture of emotions in her voice, well aware of what they meant. Fortunately for him, he was all too well-acquainted with the confusion there, too, thanks to the countless women that had fallen in love with him despite the rules and warnings he’d given all of his clients. Unfortunately for them _and_ for him, the heart really never gave a shit about rules and warnings. “No,” he breathed as he tipped her chin up and looked into the maelstrom of emotions in her eyes, worrying his lower lip as he tried to figure out a way to assuage the fear mixed in with it, even as he savored the feel of the pull. “I never loved them. Not that kind of love. And even though I warned them that I wouldn’t—that I _couldn’t_ love them, I always tried my best to be easy with their hearts… even when they didn’t want me to be.”

                The jealousy in her eyes shifted to more confusion and fear, then to a troubled expression. “Raddy… _why_ couldn’t you?”

                Thank the gods he’d prepared himself for this question… though to Raditz’s surprise, the answer had come to him easily the moment he’d asked it of himself years ago… and again the day before, for the first time in a long time, the moment he’d looked into her eyes and felt the pull. “Because I’ll never love any woman that isn’t my mate… but her? My mate? I’ll love her with an intensity that’ll probably be as terrifying as it is wholeheartedly fierce,” he replied with a wistful smile, his eyes slipping shut briefly as he fantasized about what Usagi would do or say on the day that she discovered he’d been speaking of her all along. That he was already slipping easily, joyously and fully into a love so deep that it would last well beyond his final breath. A love so strong that he knew that there was simply no point in fighting against it; resistance was not only futile, but ridiculous and a complete waste of his time and energy. He knew he would fall for Usagi whether he liked it or not, so… he may as well not only _like it_ , but throw himself headlong into the experience of falling in love with every ounce of his heart and soul.

                When he opened his eyes, Raditz was surprised to find her eyes free of jealousy… and full of tears and a longing as fierce as his love for her would be in probably only a handful of days. Thankfully for the little queen in his arms, Raditz knew a surefire way to ease that particular kind of longing. “Come on,” he coaxed her softly, his lips caressing hers before he stepped backwards and towards the small, cozy-looking cabin behind him, his eyes remaining locked with hers as his hand cupped and caressed her jawline. “I’d like that tour… and I’d love nothing more than to start with the bedroom.”

                When she hesitated and her eyes dropped to the grass, Raditz took her in his arms again. Only this time he scooped her up in them, easily cradling her to his chest with one arm as his lips claimed hers, his muscular legs carrying them to the cabin in only a few strides before he opened the door with his free hand and bore her across the threshold into a chilly living room that was dimly lit only by the natural light spilling through the windows.

                Unable to suppress a sob that somehow communicated all of her centuries of heartache and her secret, desperate yearning to know what it was like to be loved, Usagi kissed him back and threaded her fingers in his hair, trembling from the intensity of his emotions pouring into her through her gift, terrified that they might somehow not be real… that maybe she was feeling what she wanted to feel, that she was imagining it. Or worse—infinitely worse, infinitely more heartbreaking—that he was somehow faking it so convincingly that it somehow managed to fool her gift. That it was some sort of extremely skilled act that Raditz had learned and perfected throughout all his time working for the goddess of love and lust… a goddess that had been the _only_ person to ever throw Usagi’s gift for a loop, should Minako wish for her emotions to remain a secret, even to her little sister. “Raditz?” She sobbed after he’d toed off his boots and discarded his plan to take her to bed, instead choosing to stride further into the living room, towards the pile of various fur rugs in front of the cold, well-stocked hearth.

                “Shhh, _na’ge m’yo_ ,” he murmured before claiming her lips once more, moving his over them again and again in a series of kisses that gradually morphed from intense and demanding—as they’d started outside—into gentle, coaxing, and comforting by the time he’d reached a plush, thick white rug that had once been some sort of large predator and he’d brought one knee down upon it. He followed it with the other, breaking the kiss only to snag a pillow from a nearby armchair with his tail and place it where her head would lay once he ceased holding her upright against him, gazing deeply into her tear-filled crystal blue eyes. “No… don’t, Usagi,” he added in gentle reassurance when she opened her mouth to speak again and he wiped at the tears that spilled over onto her cheeks, frowning at her sadly determined resolve that had everything to do with the women that Raditz had warned and the nature of that warning… and the fact that Usagi was clearly trying her best to harden her heart against him out of a mixture of fear and self-preservation.

                Fear of having her heart broken again… and self-preservation because, well… she simply wouldn’t survive having it shattered one more time. Endymion had broken it hundreds, thousands, _countless_ times. So another perceived betrayal—even a betrayal without intent, a betrayal that wasn’t a betrayal because he _wasn’t_ hers—would do far more damage than Endymion had ever managed to do, even with his abusive words and scathing looks.

                Why would it shatter her into a million pieces when Endymion’s borderline hatred never had? Because despite everything he’d ever done to wound her heart, Endymion had never pretended to love her. He’d never made her even _feel_ like she was loved. He’d never even tried to.

                But Raditz… he… in only one day, _he’d_ … _he_ had…

…and to take that away after giving her such a thing… to rip it away after renewing that warmth inside of her… to force her to live without it after reminding her that such a wonderful, beautiful emotion could be possible for even _her_ , the goddess of love that had never actually experienced it…

“No,” Usagi managed weakly as he flicked his hand towards the fireplace and sparked it with only a minimal amount of ki, not only warming the immediate area… but warming her heart despite every effort she made to resist his charms. Without even trying, Raditz was giving her something else she’d never had in all her life. He was romancing her. He had brought her to the pile of rugs in front of the fireplace where she loved to lay sometimes just to enjoy the feel of fur on her bare flesh and stare into the flames. Without even knowing that it was one of her favorite, most comforting places, he’d brought her there to offer her comfort, to make love to her… and if she didn’t stop him now, she’d be lost.

 _I’m falling in love with him,_ Usagi finally acknowledged with more than just a hint of fear as he broke the long, comforting look he’d been giving her in an obvious effort to soothe her, and he kissed her again, his lips and tongue slow and gentle, drawing a whimper of longing from her as she leaned into it and pressed against him for more. _Gods help me… please… no. Please, if anyone’s listening… stop me. Harden my heart, please… if I fall in love with him and he… and he…_ So terrified of the very thought, Usagi couldn’t put it into words, not even in her own head, and simply ended it with the truth. _…it’ll break me. Whatever there was left of my heart after Endymion… whatever pieces I managed to put back together after he broke it… they’ll be crushed. I’ll never be the same if he…_ Somehow, through strength of will alone, Usa just barely managed to repeat herself between kisses, even as she clutched him to her, even as she succumbed to her desire for him. “No… Raddy… please… no…”

 Caught up in the fact that the furs were saturated with her scent and his beast was purring happily and loving the fact that he’d apparently brought her to a favorite spot of hers without even knowing it, Raditz barely heard her. His beast was too busy fantasizing about completely and utterly taking her in her favorite place in the cabin, of having her right there in front of the fire, and if Usagi wasn’t careful, if Usagi didn’t harden her heart to him just a little, didn’t keep a small part of it walled off from him, he would have _all_ of her.

She knew it, too. She’d relinquish every last ounce of herself to him whether she willed it or not, and she would revel in every moment of her own full, unresisting surrender of her heart… even if it meant that it would completely and totally destroy her when he inevitably left her. And for that reason alone, she managed a whispered, third plea when his lips moved down her jawline and began to suck and kiss at her throat, her voice strained with a curious mixture of want and trepidation. “No… Raddy, no.”

“No what, angel?” Raditz breathed as he tugged his armor over his head and tossed it onto the armchair, his hand cruising lightly up her arm to the bruise he’d left on her shoulder the night before as his tail waved behind him, the scent of his pheromones mixing in with the warm smell of the cedar logs crackling in the fireplace. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked as he caressed her lips with his own and tugged down the strapless bodice of her dress, emitting a quiet groan at the sensation of her warm, aroused nipples pressing to the hard muscles of his chest. “I will if you tell me to, Usa… but if you let me, I’ll make last night and this morning pale in comparison to the way I’ll feel inside of you now.”

Trembling in reaction to that one, incredibly sexy, enticing line, Usagi nearly gave in, nearly leaned into the next slow, coaxing kiss that he gave her, nearly allowed her hands to wander south to tug his underarmor down to fully expose the hardness that she could feel throbbing against her through the remnants of the silk gown between her and what would without a doubt be the best sex of her life. “Please, Raditz… let me speak,” she pleaded breathlessly with the last bit of her remaining willpower. “Then… then I swear I’ll do anything you ask of me. Just… please?”

                The possibilities running through his head—possibilities of _one_ particular thing he could ask of her—made it extremely difficult for Raditz to wrench away the momentary control his beast had stolen from him, during which his quiet, comforting purr had shifted to one reserved only for his mate. For _her_. “Angel,” he cautioned hoarsely, “right now, you need to be **_very careful_** not to make any vows you’re not willing to keep.” Hushing her with a finger to her lips in order to keep her from insisting that she’d meant it, Raditz tried his best to remind his beast that not only was she emotional, but that she didn’t yet grasp how Saiyans operated, nor was she consciously aware of the pull they’d felt… or the fact that he was falling for her. Falling _hard_.

                _Mate her and she’ll learn **really** fucking quick, _his beast ground out. _It’ll wipe that look from her eyes the moment she realizes how we feel. Gods, I **hate** that fucking look! She **expects** us to break her heart! Not suspicion. Not worry. No, she’s **convinced** herself that we could never love her like we already do. That **no** man could. That she’ll be alone forever. Immortal, endlessly lonely, pining eternally for something she’ll never have._

 _I know,_ Raditz answered his frustrated beast quietly, his heart aching in response to the depressing, fearful resignation and the desperate longing in Usagi’s eyes. “It’s ok, sweetheart,” he coaxed with a kiss full of whispered promise. “Tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me,” he repeated encouragingly as he hesitated only a moment before lowering any and all of the emotional barriers that he typically kept up in self-defense, suddenly looking down into her eyes with his soul completely bared to her, for the first time displaying everything he felt without guarding his heart. The first time with a woman, and the first time _ever_ since he’d been a child, for that matter. “Tell me. And then, my angel… I’m going to make love _to you_ like I’ve never made love to _anyone_.”

                His words weren’t just meant to be a balm on the scars on her heart; they were meant as a confession. A confession… and an invitation. Like the emotional barriers he’d completely lowered, his words were an invitation for her to look into his soul. Into his heart. For her to see and feel with her empathy what he felt for her, to show her that she wasn’t those other women, that she’d never been _anything_ like those other women from the moment he’d looked her in the eye.

                His words, however, only served to make her lower lip tremble once more, and Usagi’s eyes filled with the same kind of sorrowful tears that Raditz had seen in the eyes of the countless women that he’d let down as gently as possible.

                “Raditz,” she whimpered as she somehow managed to weep without sobbing uncontrollably, trying her best to remind herself that he was doing his best to make her feel better. Unfortunately, however, she couldn’t confirm it through her empathy.

No, her own emotions were such a roiling, jumbled, confused mess that she couldn’t hope to read his; Usa was drowning so deeply in her own  chaotic emotions and memories that the pure devotion and naked adoration—borderline love, even—for her in his eyes didn’t even register on her gift’s radar.

Fortunately for her, Raditz had figured that out in mere moments and nearly laughed at the irony; here he was, the breaker of a thousand hearts, trying his best to tell the woman he was falling in love with that he would never, _ever_ break hers… only for that woman to be incapable of believing it. Despite the fact that she was the most powerful empath in the universe, her own emotions were such a mess that she simply couldn’t see what was quite literally right in front of her nose. “ _Au en_ , _na’ge m’yo_ ,” he breathed, a gentle smile blooming on his lips. “Whatever it is, just say it.”

Somehow, for some reason beyond her ken, Usagi felt a fraction of his strength and unwavering, resilient calm fill her, taming the trembling of her lower lip and the steady stream of tears down the sides of her face as she gazed up into the black eyes only inches from hers. “Please, Raditz… don’t. Don’t pretend,” she whispered with a sob that she quickly managed to get under control, her eyes begging him silently, pleading with him to understand that pretending to love her was the greater of the two evils. “Not like you did with th—them. Not even if part of me wants you to… even if only for a little while… even if it… if it would make me…” She licked her lips then, her mouth suddenly dry out of fear that he would be angry with her again. Only this time… he’d be angry with her for starting to fall for him. “…even if it would make me happy… so happy,” she confessed with all the longing she’d ever felt to know what it was like to be loved… and to love in return. “Even if I know that it’ll only make me happy for a little while… until… until this all comes to an end. Until you leave.”

When Raditz only smiled down at her with his eyes and began to remove the pins from her royal hairstyle, Usagi looked up at him in confusion when his tail brushed over the tip of her nose before it drifted around her back to sit her up. Then just as quickly, it began to dexterously untie and tug at the silk laces that were keeping him from exploring and tasting the rest of her soft, delicious body, and Usagi shivered and swallowed a moan as a calloused hand caressed a bared breast just as his lips lightly ghosted over hers. “Wh—what are you doing?” She asked breathlessly as her hair tumbled around her on top of the white fur, free and loose and glowing gold in the firelight, and the skirt and petticoat of her dress was drawn slowly up her thighs… then her hips… then her waist by battle-calloused hands—hands that made her shiver as they continued to caress her bare skin, even as she teetered on the verge of an emotional meltdown.

“I’m doing what I promised,” Raditz purred as the silk and his hands whispered and brushed against the skin of her breasts, the rough flesh of his thumbs mirroring each other as they firmly rasped over her nipples in slow, lazy circles and his mouth worshipped her pulse. Savoring her thoughtless display of trust and submission to his beast when she immediately tipped her chin back to fully bare her throat, Raditz grazed his canines over her carotid artery, loosing a quiet, dominant growl when she whispered his name in surrender. “I’m going to do what I wanted to do the moment I looked you in the eye… but didn’t because I was afraid of scaring you. Afraid it would be too soon. Afraid you wouldn’t understand… that you’d reject me,” his beast continued as it usurped control, panting with desire as it trailed Raditz’s mouth to her shoulder and bit down lightly, drawing a soft whimper from her. “I’m going to make love to you, Usagi. I’m going to make love to you like I’ve never made love to anyone else,” it reminded her tenderly.

Another soft bite, another quiet whimper… only this time, it was coupled with a whispered protest. A reminder of what she’d said only minutes before, even as she raised her arms when he finally tugged her dress off of her and tossed it to the floor. “Please,” she begged, “please, Raddy… _please don’t_ … I’m _begging_ you…”

Wrestling away control from his beast, Raditz got his lips away from her shoulder by trailing them back to her collarbone as he enfolded her in his arms and laid her down once more, kissing his way up her neck as a hand trailed to her panties and cupped her intimately, his fingers circling her clit through the cotton. “Angel,” he breathed as his lips reached her ear, “ _na’ge m’yo_ … tell me… the warning that I gave them all… did I give it to you?” Swallowing hard at the knowledge that he was as good as confessing the fact that he was not only falling for her, but the news that he was more than willing to, Raditz rose up to look her in the eye again. To repeat his question when she stopped breathing for several seconds and froze beneath him. “Usagi… answer me. Have I ever given _you_ that warning?”

Everything had stopped for Usagi the first time he’d asked that question—her hands at his hips, tugging at his underarmor, her fluttering eyelashes… even her soft, aroused pants in his ear and the quick staccato of her heartbeat. It all stopped for two moments, two brief moments that felt like an eternity as she understood his meaning… two moments in which the small, jaded part of her that had developed thanks to Endymion’s abuse warred with that which she was the very embodiment of…

…hope.

He didn’t wait for her to speak; he didn’t need to. The way she’d frozen for two seconds told him that she’d understood… and the way that her hands trembled and the rest of her remained frozen told him that part of her was trying very hard _not_ to believe it. “Usagi… have I?” He gently questioned as he used his tail to tug off the brief she’d been absently pulling at out of her desire for him despite the fear she’d felt until only moments ago, tossing it aside on top of her gown. Pressing to her, savoring the exquisite feeling of her bare flesh against his and the sensation of the hammering of her heart in a counterpoint to his own, Raditz locked eyes with her, cupping her cheek in his hand so that she could only gaze into the ebony pools hovering inches above her own sapphires—sapphires which had darkened with desire and shimmered with tears of overwhelming emotion. “Usagi,” he whispered tenderly, “I didn’t. And… I won’t. You’ll never hear me give you that warning… and… I’ll _never_ pretend. Not with you. I never have.”

They’d known each other for all of two days, so Usagi, due to the bitter romance in her past and the paranoia that had resulted from it, shook her head ever so slightly in disbelief. Surely, he couldn’t be saying that he… no. No, there was _no way_ that Raditz had actually fallen in love with her so quickly. She’d been reading him wrong, she had to have been! _Or… or maybe I’ve just been unable to read him correctly because of my own emotions. Like right now,_ she thought as she tried to convince herself that such a thing simply couldn’t be possible. For Selene’s sake, she was the goddess of love and hope and even _she_ couldn’t fall in love so quickly! …right?

But wasn’t she? Hadn’t she just acknowledged that she was falling for him, that if he broke her heart, that she’d…

…no. No, it simply wasn’t possible, not a chance. She _wasn’t_ in love him, not at all. Was she…? _No_ , Usagi thought to herself quickly, latching onto her denial, trying her best to lie to herself and succeeding… at least for the time being. _No, I’m definitely not in love with him and there’s no possible way that Raditz could be in love with me.  It’s just **not** possible!_ Usagi thought helplessly as he resumed his worshipping of her throat, his teeth trailing back to her shoulder. The moon queen blushed even brighter at the aching throb that instantly bloomed between her thighs. Then the image of his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he moved inside of her suddenly popped unbidden into her mind’s eye, and Usa trembled as she inhaled sharply in reaction to a slow, gentle bite, the last crumb of her jaded, bitter resistance extinguishing altogether. “ _Raddy_ …”

“You want me inside of you, angel?” Raditz breathed against the bruise on her shoulder, his tail swishing about with a touch of agitation as he and his beast fought. Raditz won the battle and trailed his lips back to her throat as his fingers slipped into her panties and he resumed his delicate, circular motions, and he relished a second whimper of his name when she instinctively rocked her hips into the sweet rasping of his calloused fingers against her clit. “You want me to make good on my oath? I want to… I’m _eager_ to… Usagi,” he whispered as he tenderly kissed her lips, then drew back slightly, finding her eyes closed. “Look at me, _na’ge m’yo_ … that’s it. Gods… you’re so beautiful,” he sighed as her half-lidded sapphires, glazed with desire and pleasure, fixed on his and he felt the pull. “Usa… I swear to you, here and now… I want _you_ … _only you_ ,” Raditz whispered, his voice dripping with the promise of slow, gentle lovemaking, and more pleasure and satisfaction than Usagi could imagine if she would only surrender to him fully. “Good,” he sighed happily when she nodded slightly and clutched at him. Now that he finally had her consent, part of the fight that he’d fought with his beast was no longer an issue, and Raditz allowed it to use his tail once more, tossing the last damp scrap of silk between them to the side.  “Yes,” he breathed as he grasped a warm, creamy thigh and guided it up to wrap around his waist. “That’s it… mine.” A brief kiss to her lips and a rasping of his fingertips against her clit coaxed a moan from her that he savored, and Raditz had a difficult time resisting the urge to push inside of her before she’d acknowledged his claim. Even if he had every intention of waiting to bite her, he wanted to hear it from her lips. He needed to hear it. “ _Only_ mine. Tell me.”

Gazing up into his eyes and the naked love she found in them, Usagi didn’t even think before she replied, drawing in a slow, shuddering breath as Raditz continued to stimulate her with his rough fingertips, her hips arching off the bed when she felt the wide head of his cock press against her soaked, eager entrance and he stretched it deliciously. “Yours,” she answered as she exhaled, briefly catching a glimpse of his tail waving above them lazily, drawing in a deep breath of his pheromones and enjoying the warmth and need for him that filled her. She’d unknowingly resisted his beast’s attempts to use his tail thanks to her fear of having her heart broken, but now that she was surrendering to him, that warm, woodsy scent was having its intended effect on her.

“Only yours... Raddy… please,” she whimpered when he only continued to rest just inside of her. “Please… make love to me? Like you promised? A—After what you said,” she added with a blush, “please… don’t tease me. I don’t think I could bear it.”

What she didn’t know was that his hesitation was due to the swell of emotion filling him as a result of hearing those words while his emotional walls were down, and Raditz’s lips twitched up in a slow, genuine smile of naked happiness as he continued to gaze into her eyes with his heart in his. “Usa _m’yo… m’eh… m’eh tah_ —“ A soft, simple pressing of her lips to his cut him off, and if it had been any other time, the Saiyan would have laughed at the irony; he’d nearly said the one word he’d avoided saying all of his life, only to have it silenced by the very woman it was directed at.

 If she’d spoken more than a couple words in Saiyan, she would have known what he’d been about to say—or she would have at least had a good chance of knowing and wouldn’t have stopped him—but the queen had thought he’d been asking her to say it again, to tell him once more that she was his. It was difficult to rack her lust-hazed brain for the right words, but thankfully for her, her memory cooperated and she somehow managed to recall the two words she wanted to say in his language… and as she spoke them in that moment, she actually meant them, unable to cling to her denial for the time being.

 _No woman could_ , she thought helplessly as he made eye contact with her again and his chest rattled in that one particular purr that had so far always made her blush and feel loved. _Not when it feels like he’s gazing into my very soul_. “Raditz… _m’eh t’au_ … _only_ yours,” Usagi swore as she cupped his cheek in her hand and drew him down to her, moaning into the possessive, demanding kiss that he immediately took control of and the way he slowly dropped his weight to push himself further inside of her.

“ _M’yo_ ,” he breathed between ravenous kisses as he filled her, groaning against her lips as the hot, wet vice surrounding him drew him deeper until he was locked in her to the hilt, squeezing him tightly when he flexed his hips and moved inside of her carefully. Breaking the kiss, Raditz savored the moan of his name that left her mouth just as dearly as he savored the arms and legs wrapping around him and the sweet sensation of her lips roaming his chest and then his throat. Just as much as he savored the feeling of her complete and total surrender to him when she repeated his name in a vulnerable whimper and looked up at him with her heart in her glazed, half-lidded eyes. “ _M’yo… ee’ko m’yo_ … _ui m’yo_ … _k’hir ih m’eh_ , Usagi,” he whispered in her ear as he kept his movements slow and gentle, his hand tangling in the long, blonde hair that he’d already come to covet as the fingers of the other continued to stroke her clit lazily. “Come for me, angel.”

Nodding into his shoulder, Usagi didn’t think as she drug her lips over it, trembling against him as she edged closer to climax and her limbs tightened around him her nails digging into his back as she panted for air and worshipped his tanned, scarred flesh with slow, open-mouthed kisses. When those kisses elicited a low groan from Raditz followed by a possessive growl from his beast, she didn’t think anything of it except that it somehow managed to turn her on even more, so lost in him, so caught up in the swell of emotions she could feel through her empathic gift that she simply moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair when he raked his teeth over her shoulder in reply. “Raddy… you feel so good inside of me… gonna come… please… pl—please…”

His only response was to bite down on her shoulder when she kissed his again, and the only thing that kept him from fully sinking his teeth into her was the sensation of her lips moving over his throat instead and a long, sweet keen of pleasure, her nails digging furrows into his flesh as she coated his fingers in her desire and clamped down on his aching cock. The taste of her blood was in his mouth, however, delicious and heady, and while he managed to convince his beast to wait to fully claim her, he didn’t hesitate to trace the trickle of blood from the single puncture he’d left amongst a circle of bruises, savoring the increased pitch of her continued mewls and whimpers of pleasure as she began moving against him in a request for more.

His beast decided that right then was a good time to usurp control, and as Raditz cracked open his eyes in the cabin and noticed that the light outside was dying, he was enraptured by the sight of Usagi, the light of the fire catching in the gold of her hair, her face flushed with pleasure. “ _F’ri shi’or, r’sha m’yo_ ,” his beast whispered at the sight of tears in her eyes, wiping at them gently before bending his head to kiss her.

Moaning softly and arching into the hand slipping up from between her thighs to cup a warm, firm breast, Usagi simply arched into it, unable to explain to him where the tears had come from. She hadn’t known his words, but she’d somehow known that he’d told her not to cry as he’d wiped at her tears. They had been there since the moment when he’d playfully bitten her shoulder and she’d come for him, when she’d been overtaken by a massive tidal wave of inexplicable joy that she’d been overwhelmed by the—“Happiness,” Usagi breathed between kisses, blushing at the admission when he broke away to nuzzle the tip of his nose against hers, cupping his cheek in her hand to look up into his warm, emotional eyes.

There was no denying what she was seeing right then, and as she hesitantly felt through her gift—half-expecting out of paranoia to feel only the disdain that Endymion had felt for her—to confirm that the strong, unwavering love she saw in his eyes was truly what he felt for her. It was… and as she simply looked up at him in disbelieving awe, her eyes filled with tears once more. “Raditz… you…”

Judging by the trembling of the porcelain fingertips caressing his jawline, she’d figured him out, and the Saiyan turned his head to tenderly kiss those fingers before bending down to rest his forehead to hers and nod, capturing her lips with his in a kiss that seemed to burn into his very soul from the sweet intensity of it on her end. “ _Rad’ir ih m’eh v’nui, na’ge,”_ he whispered, refusing to follow her cues for him to move harder when she rocked against him insistently. “ _F’ri… m’eh t’uh tuh’kir au. K’hir, r’sha m’yo._ ”

Again, Usagi wasn’t sure how she knew, but she’d somehow understood his intentions without comprehending his words, and she surrendered to his will, moaning into every slow, careful thrust of his pulsing cock, whimpering in unexpected pleasure when he nipped at her shoulder and pinned her hip to the luxurious furs with a single hand and a demanding growl. Before she knew it she was coming for him again, submitting when he repeated that word in her ear, the one that she was sure meant that his beast wanted her to trust him to please her, trust him to prove that he wouldn’t hurt her.

Sagging against him in compliance, Usa could only pant softly and clutch at him desperately as he suddenly leaned back to look her in the eye. As he continued to move inside of her slow and steady, something about the way he looked at her and the way it made her feel set her off, and she found herself beginning to spiral upwards yet again, her eyes slipping shut in total bliss just as he purred an encouragement in Saiyan and dipped back in for another kiss.

“That’s it, angel,” Raditz whispered in Solarian, fighting the urge to move harder and faster as he felt himself quickening, his heart pounding when she choked out something he didn’t quite understand but felt like he should, even though it was in Lunarian. Something heartfelt and tender, but he was too far gone to ask and too far gone to try and remember what seemed to be tickling the edge of his understanding. “Usa… yes… my Usa… I want you to come for me again… come with me… gods, I love loving you like this,” he rasped out against her lips when she moaned into his neck, where she was planting eager kisses and tracing her tongue over his pulse as she sensed that he was closing in on the finish. “Think I’m gonna just keep you right here in front of the fire for the whole week… keep you fed… warm… happy… gods,” he choked out, beginning to babble as he began to tip over the edge, “Usa… want you happy… let me… let me make you happy… I swear I—“

He was cut off by his own long, shuddering groan of ecstasy as she suddenly tightened sharply around him with a soft cry of surrender, and as he spilled into her with several slow, carefully checked rolls of his hips, Raditz found himself shaking from the overwhelming pleasure, coming even harder than he had that morning. “U-Usa… fuck, angel… my angel…”

It was a couple minutes before either of them spoke, both of them well aware of the things that had been said and discovered while their emotions had been high and their barriers low, and it wasn’t so much that either of them was afraid to speak, so much as neither of them wanted to spoil the peaceful understanding between them.

It was Usagi that spoke first, though, and surprisingly, it was the perfect thing that either of them could’ve possibly said in that moment. “Raddy?”

“Yeah, baby?” Looking up at her lazily in the firelight, Raditz wondered for a moment if he imagined the playfulness in her eyes… and then she spoke.

Her fingers shyly tracing the scars on his chest, Usa couldn’t suppress a grin no matter how hard she tried. “The potion from Mina… you can still have multiples, right?”

With a low, sexy chuckle that made Usa giggle, Raditz replied in the same fashion, albeit a completely different tone, his voice full of both amusement and tenderness, his eyes filled with something more. “Yeah, baby.” With a kiss that conveyed that he was feeling kind of playful, too, Raditz moved inside of her once more, unsurprised to find himself still rock hard as he felt Usagi smile into the kiss and then giggle again when he lightly tickled her ribs. Hell, he’d probably be rock hard for her for the rest of his life, and he wouldn’t need Mina’s potion for that. “Heh… how much more you want from me, angel?”

Blinking up at him for a moment when he broke the kiss and waited for an answer from her with a toothy grin, Usagi just shrugged with wide eyes. “…last night?”


End file.
